


Фанат

by InTheKettle, Lady22



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheKettle/pseuds/InTheKettle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: АУ, в котором ЧМ-2018 проходит в вымышленной стране Икс. Во время матча 1/8 финала Аргентина-Португалия на поле выбегает фанат и серьезно ранит Криштиану Роналду. Все персонажи, события и локации вымышлены, любые совпадения с реальным миром и людьми случайны.





	1. Chapter 1

Ему никогда не снится нападавший или момент удара, или боль. Все словно в порядке, как обычно: под ногами шуршит зеленый газон, ревут трибуны, вокруг носятся игроки: аргентинцы — в белом, Португалия — в красном, только мяча почему-то не видно. Криштиану лихорадочно ищет его глазами, но никак не может найти. На него бежит Месси: значит, мяч где-то позади. Он оборачивается и вдруг чувствует, как его хватают за плечи, за ребра, не давая сдвинуться с места. Наглый коротышка Месси! Он пытается оттолкнуть его и вдруг видит, что по светлой форме, на уровне груди и живота, расползаются алые пятна. В нос ударяет тяжелый запах крови, от которого к горлу подкатывает комок тошноты.  
— Что случилось? — выкрикивает он, смотря в белое как мел лицо. — Что с тобой?  
Криштиану машинально дотрагивается до его плеча — ладонь оставляет красный след на рукаве его футболки.  
У Криштиану подкашиваются от слабости ноги и темнеет в глазах. Он чувствует чужие ладони у себя на спине, и Месси совсем-совсем близко, будто обнимает его. Тот, кажется, что-то говорит, но Криштиану не может вычленить ни слова.  
В какой-то момент становится чуть легче: головокружение никуда не девается, но гул в ушах утихает. Рука Месси бесцеремонно лезет ему под футболку, накрывает живот где-то под ребрами, и Криштиану может наконец разобрать его лихорадочный шепот:  
— Все хорошо. Сейчас придут врачи. Еще немного, — Месси весь заляпан кровью и бледен как смерть. — Надо просто потерпеть.  
— Тебе больно? — спрашивает Криштиану. Месси отвечает ему растерянным молчанием.  
Мысли в голове ворочаются медленно. Криштиану не может понять, почему тот возвышается над ним, хотя должен быть ниже на целую голову. Почему в крови измазан Месси, а пошевелиться не может он.  
Криштиану на секунду закрывает глаза, но тут же чувствует его ладонь на своей щеке — в нос бьет медный запах — ладонь перемещается выше и замирает в волосах. Когда Криштиану открывает глаза, лицо Месси совсем близко.  
— Не отрубайся, ладно? Еще чуть-чуть.  
Сил отвечать нет, как и сил отстраниться. Он вдруг осознает, что уже какое-то время лежит на траве и что перед глазами у него голубое небо. Он щурится, чтобы глаза не резало от яркого света, но не отводит взгляд. Месси все еще рядом и что-то говорит, но Криштиану не разбирает слов и не смотрит на него. Когда через пару мгновений рядом слышатся чьи-то частые торопливые шаги, Криштиану делает вид, что не замечает.  
***  
Первое, что увидел Криштиану, открыв глаза, было лицо Месси: тот смотрел озадаченно, словно что-то в Криштиану казалось ему странным.  
— Привет, — сказал Месси, поспешно отводя взгляд. Хотя, если бы он просто продолжил пялиться, было бы, наверное, лучше. Впрочем, Криштиану и сам понимал, что ожидать от Месси предупредительности и такта было очень глупо.  
Криштиану осторожно приподнялся, прислоняя подушку к спинке кровати, и сел. Месси провожал его движения цепким взглядом, но помочь или просто прикоснуться к нему не пытался.  
— Привет.  
Месси устроился на край больничной койки и неловко замолк, производя, как и всегда, крайне противоречивое впечатление. Он умудрялся одновременно всем своим видом излучать искреннее дружелюбие и при этом выглядеть абсолютно отстраненным от всего происходящего, будто аутист. В голове Криштиану два эти состояния никак не желали сочетаться, а потому Месси, которому оба они давались совершенно естественно и без усилий, всегда его немного раздражал.  
Но, как ни странно, замерший, как истукан, Месси доставлял ему куда меньше душевных терзаний, чем деловито вещающая мать или неловко мнущаяся Джорджина.  
— Как у тебя дела? — спросил Криштиану.  
— Нормально, — тут же ответил Месси. — Пока, в основном, провожу время с семьей, — он вдруг осекся и виновато продолжил: — Прости. Это ведь я должен спрашивать.  
Меньше всего Криштиану сейчас хотелось что-то рассказывать, да Месси и сам наверняка представлял все в общих чертах.  
— Я планировал перейти в «Ювентус», — зачем-то сказал Криштиану. — Долго обсуждали, когда провернуть трансфер: во время Чемпионата или подождать, когда сборная выйдет из соревнования. Ну или победит.  
— Да, я помню, были слухи, — кивнул Месси. — Не думал, что ты все же решишься уйти из «Реала».  
— Вряд ли предложение «Юве» все еще в силе, — сказал Криштиану.  
У Месси было такое лицо, будто его щелкнули по носу.  
— Как Джорджина? — спросил он неуклюже.  
— Ты знаешь, как ее зовут? — удивился Криштиану.  
— Анто подписана на тебя в Инстаграме.  
— Просто невероятно.  
— Она говорит, ты ничего не постил с тех пор... — продолжил Месси.  
— И ты подумал, что меня просто некому сфотографировать? — уточнил Криштиану.  
Месси взглянул на него то ли жалостливо, то ли жалобно. Сложно было точно понять.  
— Я все раздумываю насчет подписи, — сказал Криштиану. — Столько идей, что сложно выбрать что-то одно.  
Он был немного благодарен Месси, что тот в кой-то веки сдержался и не спросил, потому что порой очень хотелось рассказать хоть кому-то. О том, что ранение не просто уничтожило желчный пузырь, но и задело печень — очень символично, учитывая, что всю жизнь он изо всех сил старался, чтобы его не настигла участь отца-алкоголика. Что в этой ситуации заботиться о репутации ему теперь нахрен не сдалось, так что ни о какой гребанной свадьбе не могло быть и речи. Ну и, конечно, первопричина всего — то, что и так еще в самом начале, по крупицам, выяснили большинство заинтересованных клубов и футболистов — та игра против Аргентины была для Криштиану последней.  
— Ты иронизируешь, — констатировал Месси. И от этого дурацкого наблюдения вслух вдруг стало больно и горько. Уж лучше бы он неловко отмолчался в своей манере.  
— И как ты только догадался?  
— Ты плачешь, — взгляд Месси ненадолго задержался на его щеках.  
Криштиану застыл, невольно вспыхивая. Поспешно стер слезы с лица. Но Месси уже не смотрел: то ли ему просто неловко было видеть проявление эмоций, то ли увиденное не особо его заботило. Или, возможно, не так сильно заботило, как собственно цель его визита.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Криштиану.  
Губы Месси на мгновение искривились в гримасе, но выражение быстро пропало.  
— Месси! — настойчивей позвал Криштиану. Тот с какой-то покорностью повернулся к нему, но по-прежнему не говорил ни слова. — Как ты вообще оказался в Мадриде в середине августа? У тебя разве не начался сезон?  
— Мне продлили отпуск, — в этот раз он все же ответил. И вдруг продолжил: — Я уже заходил к тебе, в первые дни после случившегося, но ты был без сознания.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Криштиану. — Так ты скажешь, зачем пришел?  
— Потому что ты тоже там был.  
Криштиану поджал губы.  
— Там была еще куча народу.  
Месси опустил глаза к своим рукам: повернул их ладонями вверх, словно ожидал увидеть на них что-то — потом перевернул обратно тыльной стороной.  
— Я думал, это ты ранен, — сказал Криштиану. — Ты был весь в крови.  
— А на тебе рану было почти не видно, а сам ты словно вообще не чувствовал боли, — тихо сказал Месси. — Если бы я не заметил, что произошло...  
Судя по рассказам сокомандников (которые Криштиану читал, в основном, в интернете), почти никто и не заметил, что кто-то вбежал на поле и ударил его. Да и потом не сразу стало понятно. Португалия играла в красных футболках, а Криштиану не упал сразу и даже пробежал с десяток метров — удивительно, что Месси умудрился что-то там разглядеть.  
Криштиану вдруг заметил, что взгляд Месси замер где-то у него под ребрами, там, куда пришлось ранение. Вспомнил, как Месси зажимал рану ладонью, пытаясь остановить хлещущую кровь.  
Криштиану задрал футболку, демонстрируя выпуклый, еще не полностью зарубцевавшийся след. Месси едва заметно подался вперед, словно хотел прикоснуться к нему, но, очевидно, передумал.  
— Рана плохо заживает, — заметил Месси.  
— Неделю назад пытался взяться за упражнения и переборщил. Так бы уже выписали, наверное.  
Он ожидал услышать идиотское замечание о том, как это глупо — все только об этом и твердили, стоило им услышать причину отсрочки его выписки, но Месси молчал. Его взгляд без стеснения скользил по его теряющему рельефность животу вниз к резинке пижамных штанов. Криштиану опустил футболку. Его всего внезапно охватило это давно забытое чувство смущения за свое тело — настолько, что он, возможно, даже покраснел.  
— Пишут, что слушание по твоему делу перенесли на конец следующей недели.  
— Будет смешно, если меня таки посадят в тюрьму за налоговые махинации, а того психа всего лишь признают невменяемым.  
Судя по лицу Месси, он ничего смешного в этом не находил.  
— Я не саботировал выздоровление, если ты к этому ведешь, — сказал Криштиану. И не дождавшись какой-то нормальной реакции, кроме едва уловимого кивка, продолжил, уже и сам не понимая, зачем говорит все это молчаливому странному Месси: — Мне минимум год или полтора будут противопоказаны даже минимальные нагрузки. Дальше, если очень повезет, можно будет потихоньку возобновить тренировки, но, на то, чтобы мало-мальски вернуть физическую форму, потребуется еще год, — о том, что к моменту полного восстановления ему будет в лучшем случае за тридцать шесть, говорить было не обязательно. — Черт, старик, должно быть, локти кусает, что не сбагрил меня «Ювентусу» еще в начале лета! Хотя не сомневаюсь, что, если только мою вину перед налоговой докажут, он расторгнет контракт в тот же день.  
Под веками вновь обожгло, и Криштиану закрыл глаза, стараясь взять себя в руки. Вряд ли бы его собеседник (если его так можно назвать) его осудил, но снова плакать, сидя рядом с непроницаемым Месси, отчего-то не хотелось.  
— Приезжай ко мне, — заговорил вдруг Месси, неуклюже сжимая колено Криштиану, — мы снимаем коттедж на Ибице, до середины сентября точно. Приезжай в любое время.  
Криштиану подумал, что со стороны Месси это ужасно если и не низко, то малодушно, приглашать малознакомого человека, у которого, как он не может не знать, есть мать и братья с сестрами, дети, девушка, друзья по «Реалу» — более очевидный выбор компании для реабилитации. Какой-то жест ради жеста.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Криштиану, уверенный, что Месси в ближайшие пару лет будет видеть исключительно по телевизору.  
***  
Криштиану выписали через три дня, в пятницу. Он забрал гору лекарств из аптеки, встретился с адвокатом насчет пятничного слушанья и купил два билета на Ибицу, себе и Криштиану-младшему.  
— Небольшие каникулы, — он пожал плечами, ловя на себе недоумевающий взгляд сына.  
Криштиану написал Месси короткое сообщение, в тайне надеясь, что он его не прочтет или что он и вовсе сменил номер, но тот увидел, прочел и прислал адрес. Он даже предложил заехать за ним в аэропорт, но Криштиану отказался.  
— Почему мы едем вдвоем? — спросил Младший. Впрочем, судя по голосу, его не сильно расстраивал этот факт.  
Криштиану вспомнил короткую встречу с матерью. Она то причитала по поводу его жалкого, болезненного вида, то успокаивала словами о том, что благодаря уступчивости Джорджины, которая, несмотря на его грубость и резкость, согласилась закончить сотрудничество без лишнего шума (разумеется, при условии оформления совместной опеки над ребенком и ежемесячной выплаты алиментов), их семье все же удастся избежать еще одного позора. Криштиану подумал, что у него удивительно получается сочетать в себе роль главного кормильца и главного позора их семьи.  
— Мы едем в гости, — сказал Криштиану. — И позвали только нас с тобой.  
Он, конечно, покривил душой. Месси сказал, что места хватит хоть на всю ораву, но звать мать было все равно что тащить с собой в отпуск гильотину, Алану забрала Родригес; и он бы и рад был взять с собой Матео и Эву, но их пришлось бы нести на руках, чего ему пока делать было нельзя. Он и вещей с собой почти не взял по этой причине.  
— Там будут твои друзья? — спросил Младший.  
Криштиану передернуло от вопроса.  
— Месси с семьей, — ответил он.  
Немой восторг, отразившийся на лице Младшего в этот момент, почти обидел.  
***  
На каждом интервью его спрашивали о противостоянии с Месси. У Криштиану на этот вопрос был отличный заготовленный ответ: «Конечно, мы не враги. Я бы даже соперниками нас не назвал, скорее мы просто игроки двух соревнующихся команд». Он еще говорил, что спортивное соперничество заставляет их обоих развиваться и совершенствоваться. И кучу других пустых, общих слов.  
Месси играл с его сыном в мяч на лужайке у дома, вокруг них бегал здоровенный пес, то и дело с подозрением посматривая на Криштиану, сидевшего немного в отделении. В целом, выглядело довольно идиллически. Жаль, сам Криштиану мог только наблюдать, чувствуя, как изнутри его грызет вовсе не чувство соперничества и не спортивный интерес.  
— Я все думала, что же тебе предложить, но потом вспомнила, что из-за операции тебе наверняка нельзя пить ничего такого, — Антонелла протянула ему бутылку воды и уселась рядом. Он даже не заметил, как она подошла. — Кипяченая.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Криштиану.  
Он повернулся к своей собеседнице, невольно задерживая взгляд чуть дольше, чем нужно. У нее было странное лицо: красивое, с правильными чертами, но с какой-то незлой, дразнящей насмешкой, которая будто въелась в приподнятые уголки ее губ, любопытный прищур глаз, изгиб бровей, наклон головы, в каждый ее мимический жест, а потому казалось, что любая ее фраза или действие имеют потаенный смысл.  
— У тебя ведь есть рекомендации по диете? — спросила она. — Нужно будет передать их на кухню.  
Криштиану кивнул. Даже такой вопрос у нее звучал немного покровительственно и иронично, словно он был мальчишкой, разбившим коленки, которому мама должна теперь обработать ссадины зеленкой.  
— Я ненадолго, — поспешил уточнить он, вдруг сообразив, что так и не решил, сколько собирается здесь пробыть.  
— В «Марке» пишут, что твое слушание пройдет только в следующую пятницу, — заметила Антонелла. — Можешь остаться хоть на всю неделю.  
— Это вряд ли, — сказал Криштиану. — Слишком много дел.  
— Понимаю, — кивнула Антонелла, но было такое ощущение, что согласилась она с ним только из вежливости, а сама не поверила ни на грамм, что у него могут быть какие-то там дела. — В любом случае мы тебе рады.  
Криштиану собирался наконец спросить, почему они, собственно, были ему рады. Но Антонелла вдруг удивленно округлила глаза:  
— Они что, бьют пенальти? Твой сын учит его бить пенальти?  
— Кто-то давно должен был это сделать, правда? — хмыкнул Криштиану.  
— А я все гадала, почему ты решил посмотреть за игрой.  
— Пенальти — приятный бонус. Но остался я просто на всякий случай. Младший иногда смущается новых людей, особенно когда эти новые люди — Лионель Месси.  
Пару мгновений они внимательно следили за происходящим на поле. Месси пнул мяч, и тот угодил прямо в ладони Младшего, стоявшего на воротах. Месси всплеснул руками в притворной досаде и воскликнул что-то умеренно ругательное.  
— Ты зря беспокоился, — сказала она. — Лео обожают дети. И животные, — она кивнула на курсирующего по газону пса как раз в тот момент, когда он бросил очередной недобрый взгляд на Криштиану.  
— И правда, кому не нравится Лео Месси! — Криштиану покачал головой. — Разве что конченным психам.  
В этот момент Младший обернулся к ним и радостно замахал обеими руками, при этом высоко подпрыгивая над землей.   
Месси тоже неловко махнул им и улыбнулся. На лице его почему-то застыло смущение вперемешку с нежностью — Криштиану сначала удивила такая реакция, но потом он сообразил, что адресована она Антонелле, а не ему. Когда он повернулся к ней, чтобы удостовериться, то заметил, что в ее выражении тоже что-то изменилось — смягчилось.  
Антонелла поймала его взгляд и улыбнулась краем губ.  
— Не хочешь зайти в дом? — спросила она. Ее голос был почти извиняющимся, словно ее смущал этот секундный приступ сентиментальности. — Решим насчет твоего ужина.  
Криштиану согласился, махнул напоследок Младшему. Но тот, кажется, был так увлечен игрой, что не особо обратил внимания.  
Антонелла показала ему дом и даже предложила выбрать комнату себе и Младшему. Потом, будто спохватившись, сказала, что соседний дом они также снимают, так что он может заселиться и туда тоже. Криштиану решил, что это будет слишком, учитывая, что приехал он всего на пару дней, да и Младшему, наверное, будет веселее с компанией.  
Когда они уселись на диван в гостиной, Криштиану спросил:  
— Месси говорил, ты подписана на меня в Инстаграме. Но я проверил, и твоего профиля не нашел.  
— Я подписана с фейка. Если бы я подписалась на тебя с обычного профиля, это тут же оказалось бы во всех новостях, — она разблокировала телефон и открыла инстаграм-приложение. Вверху, вместо ее обычного ника, значилось HP_LOVER88. — Я просто хочу время от времени смотреть фотографии и сториз интересных мне людей. Так, чтобы это не выглядело, как медийный акт или публичное предложение дружбы.  
— Что такое НР?  
— Гарри Поттер.  
— «MESSI_LOVER» был занят?  
— Решила не занимать этот ник. Наверняка кому-то он нужнее, чем мне.  
Криштиану хмыкнул. Антонелла тоже улыбнулась, ненадолго задержав взгляд на его лице — но, в отличие от Месси, если и удивилась, то ничем удивления не выдала.  
— Это аллергическая реакция, — сказал Криштиану, задевая опухшую скулу кончиками пальцев. — Началась недели полторы назад.  
— Филлер?  
Криштиану пожал плечами.   
В общем-то, он сам был виноват. Переборщил тогда с физической нагрузкой (если так можно назвать попытку поднять телефон с пола), так что у него разошелся шов на животе. В итоге, он два дня провалялся с лихорадкой, и, кажется, именно в тот момент его и без того настрадавшаяся иммунная система решила сдаться окончательно. Левая скула пошла уродливыми воспаленными буграми — и заживала очень плохо. С правой стороны филлер рассосался довольно быстро под действием препарата, так что его лицо превратилось в странную кособокую пародию на него прежнего.  
— Младший сказал, что вот теперь я и правда похож на тот бюст в аэропорту Мадейры.  
У Антонеллы смешливо дернулся уголок губ, но в полноценную улыбку так и не оформился.  
— Тебе не больно? — спросила она, несмело поднося руку к его лицу. В ее глазах читалось нечто сродни любопытству.  
— Почти нет.  
Он невольно зажмурился, ожидая, что прикосновение все же принесет дискомфорт, но Антонелла лишь коротко тронула его чуть левее, ближе к виску, и рядом с уголком глаза — в том месте, где уже четко проявлялись крошечные морщинки. Кожу в местах ее прикосновений словно кололи тысячи маленьких иголочек — не потому что ее пальцы приносили боль, а просто от осознания, что она беззастенчиво разглядывает и трогает его такого.  
Криштиану открыл глаза, и Антонелла медленно отняла руку. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, чтобы прогнать неловкость (которую испытывал, судя по всему, только он), но в этот момент в комнату ворвался Младший, а за ним Месси (рядом с ним шел еще мальчик лет пяти, а второго, помладше, он нес на руках).  
— Посмотрите, кто приехал! — воскликнула Антонелла, и мальчишка тут же улыбнулся и помчался к ней. — Тьяги! Матео!  
Младший тоже запрыгнул на диван рядом с Криштиану, правда, в отличие от сына Месси, подошел почти спокойно, то ли потому что считал себя уже взрослым, то ли чтобы ненароком не навредить отцу. Криштиану потрепал его по волосам.  
— Лео говорит, из меня выйдет отличный вратарь, — сказал Младший.  
Криштиану хотел уже пошутить, как обычно, про то, что он думает о вратарской карьере сына, но на ум вдруг пришел то разочарование, которое он заметил в лице своей матери, когда та узнала, что его карьере конец — и вместо этого сказал:  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Младший благодарно уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.


	2. Chapter 2

Криштиану резко открыл глаза и попытался успокоить загнанное дыхание. Опять этот сон. Одно и то же: изумрудно-зеленая трава, алая кровь на аргентинской форме, темные глаза до смерти перепуганного Месси и ярко-синее небо. Проклятое сердце колотилось так, словно его опять ударили ножом. Криштиану попытался сосредоточиться на темноте вокруг, мягкости постели и прохладе от бесшумного кондиционера в углу. Было стыдно признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но в глубине души принимая нелепое предложение Месси, он надеялся что сокращение дистанции между ними поможет кошмарам утихнуть. Не сработало.  
Криштиану сполз с кровати, морщась от болей в боку и осторожно добрался до двери. Комнату себе он выбрал без балкона, так что придется идти вниз, к мансарде, чтобы немного подышать свежим воздухом. Сперва он заглянул в соседнюю комнату: Младший спал, как убитый, набегавшись за день. К груди он прижимал какую-то мягкую пеструю игрушку, которую среди его вещей Криштиану не помнил — наверняка взял у кого-то из сыновей Месси. Надо будет завтра сказать ему, чтобы вернул обратно.  
На первом этаже горел свет и Криштиану, еще мгновение назад только и мечтавший ни на кого не наткнуться, вдруг почувствовал смутную радость. На кухне сидел Месси, нелепо ссутулившись на высоком барном стуле, перед ним на столе лежал телефон, а рядом — неизменный мате. Судя по отсутствующему взгляду и черному экрану телефона, вряд ли он засиделся за чтением новостей.  
— Тоже не спится? — спросил Криштиану.  
Месси повернул голову и уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом. Криштиану снова почувствовал себя неловко. Он был одет в футболку и легкие пижамные штаны — во-первых, потому что время красоты в белье CR7 прошло, а во-вторых, потому что после всех операций он стал странно мерзнуть, — но всё равно почувствовал себя полностью открытым, уязвимым и обнаженным. Хотя Месси не делал ничего такого, что могло бы смутить его. Разве что был самим собой.  
— Не могу уснуть.  
Криштиану хмыкнул, подошел чуть поближе и кивнул в сторону калебаса.  
— Я слышал, что этот бесовской напиток не помогает уснуть, а вовсе наоборот.  
— Я могу сделать тебе просто чай. Зеленый. Хочешь?  
Месси лихо соскочил со стула и принялся шуршать в банках над плитой. Криштиану занял место подальше, надеясь, что они просто посидят, поговорят о погоде на Ибице и о детях, да и разойдутся спать.  
— Как ты борешься с кошмарами?  
… вот же идиот.  
— Что, прости?  
— Как ты борешься с кошмарами? — терпеливо повторил Месси. — Ты говорил о том, что видишь эту ситуацию во сне снова и снова.  
— Не саму ситуацию, а то, что было после, — Криштиану сказал это исключительно чтобы попрепираться на пустом месте, а еще потому что слово «ситуация» странным образом царапнуло по ушам.  
— Ты говорил с врачами? Они что-нибудь сказали?  
— Ты про мозгоправов что ли? Нет, не люблю их. Договорился, чтобы они меня не трогали.  
— Ты дал взятку своим же лечащим врачам? — тон Месси был полон укоризны.  
— Боже мой, посмотрите кто мне это говорит: человек, которого тоже вызывали в суд за неуплату испанских налогов.  
Криштиану чувствовал, что вспылил, ему не стоило сидеть сейчас с Месси на кухне и обсуждать «ситуацию», ему вообще не стоило принимать его предложение, и уж точно не стоило участвовать в том матче… Месси вдруг рассмеялся, как от хорошей шутки, сказанной близким человеком. Криштиану вновь из ниоткуда почувствовал странное смущение.  
— Туше.  
— На самом деле я не давал никакую взятку, просто написал отказ. Мне только всплывшей истории о взятке сейчас не хватало перед судом.  
Взгляд Месси снова стал внимательным, улыбка пропала.  
— Что говорит твой адвокат?  
— Что дело плёвое, что мы справимся, а я великий футболист и поэтому мне всё простят. Но я не верю ему.  
— Почему?  
Криштиану старательно изогнул губы в фирменной полуулыбке.  
— Потому что все эти три пункта содержат в себе неправду.  
— Послушай... — Месси аккуратно коснулся его руки, будто спрашивая разрешения, и только потом накрыл его ладонь своей.  
Криштиану мог бы сказать, что ему не нужна эта жалость, оттолкнуть его, но смысл? Он был в доме Месси, Младший спал на втором этаже, а Антонелла днем была так любезна, что объясняться после вспышки гнева еще и с ней совершенно не хотелось.  
— Один психопат с ножом вовсе не отменил все твои достижения…  
— Да, но вот это — отменило.  
— Что — это?  
Криштиану высвободил руку и указал на самого себя. Хотел бы он сейчас иметь смелость сбросить футболку и еще раз показать уродливый шрам, или продемонстрировать как слаб и беспомощен он стал.  
— Ах, это, — сказал вдруг Месси ровным тоном и отошел на два шага, пряча глаза. — Я не могу находиться на поле. Знаешь, бывало, раньше меня выворачивало, но теперь сразу начинает трясти и дыхание затрудняется… Паническая атака, как врачи это называют.  
Мысли Криштиану заметались: врет? А если нет, то зачем говорит ему это? Он смутно припомнил статьи о том, что Месси отказался выходить на переигровку матча против Португалии, а затем снова ушел из сборной, породив очередную войну между фанатами и хейтерами, а также истерику всех мировых футбольных изданий. Тогда он прочитал и забыл — не поверил, а еще куда более его интересовал отклик о своей персоне и спортивная аналитика его будущего.  
Ладно. Плевать на это всё. Выходит, что это предложение пожить у него — всего лишь попытка решить свои психологические проблемы за счет Криштиану? Если так, то тут они просто два сапога пара.  
— Но сегодня ты играл с Младшим.  
Месси улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Это газон у нас за домом и это твой сын. А большие стадионы, я боюсь, теперь закрыты для меня.  
У Криштиану закололо в боку фантомной болью. Нет. Просто не может быть, чтобы сам Лионель Месси сдался и вот так просто бросил футбол, страсть всей своей жизни.  
— Так что, я теперь тоже больше не великий футболист, — Месси произнес это с каким-то веселым облегчением.  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Криштиану, скрючившись на стуле и пережидая приступ боли. — Ты можешь помолчать?  
Месси бросил на него тревожный взгляд и дернулся было подойти, но он выставил ладонь вперед.  
— Давай просто выпьем чай в тишине и пойдем спать. Пожалуйста.  
***  
Следующее утро Криштиану встретил в отвратительном настроении. Раздражало буквально все: дурацкий бок, который снова разнылся, незнакомый дом, невкусная диетическая еда на завтрак, слишком шумные сыновья Месси, да даже солнце светило слишком ярко. Ночная встреча на кухне закончилась скомкано. Чтобы не беситься и не сболтнуть лишнего, Криштиану отговорился тем, что ему пора пить таблетки и ушел к себе. Он и вправду принял обезболивающее, но после этого не сомкнул глаз до самого утра. Отключиться ненадолго получилось только когда уже все встали и по коридору стал с громким топотом бегать Тьяго, или Матео, а потом послышался мягкий голос Антонеллы и все источники шума спустились на первый этаж.  
Дети у Месси были невероятные. Со стороны казалось, что они абсолютно неуправляемы — постоянно галдят, перебивают друг друга, вскакивают когда хотят, носятся до упаду, плачут и хохочут на одинаковых децибелах и мучают родителей бесконечными «почему». Возможно, кто-то более здоровый сказал бы, что это чудесные подвижные карапузы, а вот Криштиану мысленно воздавал хвалу Господу за тихий и покладистый характер Младшего. Из всего детского сада Месси самым адекватным казался малыш Чиро, который только и делал, что ел, спал и умилительно переворачивался на детском коврике. За весь день Криштиану ни разу не видел, чтобы тот расплакался. Антонелла смеясь говорила, что спокойные дети у них с Месси получаются через одного. Криштиану недоверчиво покосился на “спокойного” Тьяго и еще раз мысленно похвалил Младшего.  
Тот, впрочем, задружился с сыновьями Месси каким-то непостижимым образом, как бывает только в детстве. Тьяго хвостом ходил за ним с первого момента, как увидел, Матео не отставал от брата. Младший, имевший опыт общения с младенцами, спокойно играл и с Чиро, вызывая нежные улыбки у Антонеллы. Криштиану не имел этого в виду, когда говорил, но для Младшего в доме Месси получились настоящие каникулы — куда более радостные, чем на яхте или частном пляже. Он сам ощущал, как они с сыном снова сблизились — как бы он ни пытался раньше выкраивать время на общение из плотного графика, его все равно было недостаточно, хотя Младший никогда не выказывал недовольства. Смолчал он и когда уехала Джорджина, с которой они неплохо ладили — о, больше всего Криштиану боялся именно вопросов от Младшего, потому что понятия не имел, как рассказать всё от начала до конца, но его не по годам умный сын всё понял сам. И всё-таки наигравшись с Чиро он попросил позвонить домой, узнать как Матео и Эва, которые остались с тетей и няней, что Криштиану с радостью сделал.  
Таким образом, весело и комфортно вокруг было всем вокруг, кроме него. Криштиану осознавал, что своей хмурой физиономией он портит семье Месси и собственному сыну завтрак, день, жизнь, но никак не мог взять себя в руки и натянуть какую-нибудь маску дружелюбия из его богатого арсенала. Он сейчас не мог играть привычного рубаху-парня, не осталось сил ни на что, кроме как быть собой. Даже нет — более худшей и слабой версией самого себя. Хорошо хоть Младший был умницей и не приходилось не то, что повышать голос, а вообще давать ему какие-то указания.  
После завтрака мальчишки побежали в бассейн под присмотром Месси, а Антонелле позвонил кто-то из многочисленной аргентинской родни, и она скрылась в доме с телефоном и Чиро. Криштиану не оставалось ничего кроме как занять лежак в тени и наблюдать игры в воде со стороны. Его бок еще нескоро позволит ему проявлять такую активность. Врачи запретили ему и загорать на солнце, как он привык, впрочем, этот запрет был самым безобидным — Криштиану и без медицинских рекомендаций не испытывал желания раздеваться на жаре. Казалось, они с Месси, который всегда ходил в каких-то невнятных майках и шортах, как будто поменялись местами и привычками.  
Он смотрел на абсолютно счастливого Младшего, который старался плыть чуть медленнее, чтобы за ним мог угнаться вопящий Тьяго, на Матео в нарукавниках, на Месси, который скорее зашел в бассейн не приглядеть за детьми, а весело пойти ко дну, и все больше раздражался. Ночное откровение Месси сначала выбило его из колеи, затем вновь нахлынули удушающие гнев и зависть. Надо же — у Месси были психологические проблемы. Настолько большие, что он не смог начать сезон со своей обожаемой «Барселоной», хотя еще в прошлом году вроде как был полон решимости завоевать все трофеи, которые проплывали мимо его носа.  
Все знали, что у Лео Месси в жизни были две главных вещи: футбол и семья. И прямо сейчас Криштиану наблюдал, как одна из них пожирает другую. В принципе, это можно было бы даже понять. Аргентинская Ассоциация Футбола была в глубокой жопе, они сами себя туда загнали, ничего не хотели с этим делать, а хотели чтобы их всех вынес на плечах гений Месси. Не то, чтобы Криштиану следил за новостями оттуда, но футбольный мир довольно тесен и слухи о чьих-то неудачах обычно разносились быстро. Про Барселону тоже говорили разное. Никто вслух пока не решался произнести богохульство «Месси уже не тот», но руководство клуба было явно недовольно результатами и жалкими «утешительными призами». Сам Месси мог сколько угодно говорить, что Золотой Мяч для него ничего не значит — результаты прошедшего сезона говорили сами за себя, в этом году он мог даже не попасть в список номинантов.  
Всё это, плюс их неуверенное выступление на Чемпионате Мира — до встречи с Португалией, как минимум, конфликт Месси с тренером и второй уход из сборной, могли натолкнуть на определенные мысли. Спортивные аналитики и просто фанаты в интернете писали, что Месси просто решил завершить карьеру, уйти на пике и внезапно — чтобы его дергали поменьше, да помнили подольше. Всё это Криштиану читал, маясь от скуки в последнюю неделю, но просто не хотел верить, как какой-нибудь десятилетний пацан в футболке с заветной десяткой на спине.  
Нет, Лионель Месси не мог просто так бросить футбол, когда должен был играть до старости или, как минимум, еще пять сезонов. Это его жизнь, его страсть, его суть — и вдохновение для всех остальных. К тому же отмазка была та еще: это как будто отказаться ходить в спортивную академию, потому что увидел, как кого-то бьют по ногам в результате плохого подката. Серьезно, разве можно поверить, что человек, который всю жизнь играл в футбол, будет бояться выходить на поле из-за нескольких капель крови, даже не своей, а игрока из команды соперников? Просто смешно.  
Криштиану не был слепым: он смотрел на семью Месси и видел покой и благоденствие. Месси заработал столько денег, что даже их внуки могут не работать, а если продолжит сотрудничать с брендами, то заработает еще больше. Они с Антонеллой могут посвятить всё свое время детям — заметно, что им это доставляет удовольствие, возможно, даже родят еще одного или двоих, милых девочек, например. С карьерой топового игрока проводить много времени с семьей невозможно, а Месси во всех интервью твердил, как он скучает, как дети скучают и так далее. Вот и вся разгадка. Лионель Месси хотел завершить карьеру и тут подвернулся удобный случай сделать это без особого шума. Всё равно новость о нападении на Роналду было не переплюнуть.  
Месси, тяжело выдохнув, приземлился на лежак рядом. Он загнал детей на мелкую часть бассейна и оставил их самих развлекаться с мячом и огромным надувным фламинго, приглядывая, разве что, за движениями Матео.  
Криштиану не хотел с ним разговаривать, знал, что в итоге наговорит каких-нибудь гадостей, но одна мысль засела у него в голове еще по приезду, и он никак не мог избавиться от нее. Чета Месси проводила «каникулы» примерно так же, как и он сам — созвав всех членов семьи, с которыми не виделись на протяжении года, и стараясь компенсировать им отсутствие звонков, поздравлений с важными праздниками и прочую родственную чепуху за один короткий период, зато на шикарной яхте или вилле. Но сейчас с ними не было ни души. Они не взяли даже няню для Чиро — вряд ли из-за того, что надеялись на визит Криштиану и хотели для него большей приватности.  
Когда он спросил, Месси лишь удивленно приподнял брови, словно не понимая, о чем он вообще.  
— Антонелла уже почти полчаса разговаривает с кем-то из вашей родни, в то время, как вы могли бы позвать их всех сюда, — пояснил Криштиану и не удержался от легкого укола, — раз уж твой отпуск затянулся.  
— Ах, это, — выражение лица Месси вдруг стало нечитаемым. — Дело в том, что у нас в семье сейчас небольшие проблемы. Наши с Анто родители поссорились между собой, а потом и с нами. — он вдруг растянул губы в улыбке, как будто вспомнил что-то странное и смешное, — Они даже думали, что мы разведемся.  
— А вы собирались?  
— У нас появился Чиро.  
Криштиану моргнул. Не такого ответа он ожидал, да… Глядя на семью Месси трудно было поверить в такой разлад. Впрочем, откуда бы ему и миру знать о ссорах у Месси, ведь у него мать не лайкала отвратительные комментарии про Антонеллу в инстаграме.  
— Дай угадаю — а после твоего решения оставить футбол всё только усугубилось?  
Месси покосился на него, но вновь спустил шпильку на тормозах.  
— Мой отец до сих пор активно контролирует мои дела и поэтому был немного недоволен. Также он не хотел спортивного скандала и отговорил меня обращаться к врачам за помощью. Ну и вот.  
Криштиану непонимающе уставился на него. Месси пожал плечами, будто его совсем не интересует тема, но все-таки пояснил:  
— Я хотел обратиться к мозгоправам, как ты сказал, у меня особенных предубеждений к ним нет, но тогда пришлось бы делать официальное заявление и объяснять людям почему я не могу выйти на поле. Отец был просто в ужасе от такой перспективы. Говорил, что мое имя изваляют в грязи, скажут, что я просто…  
— Сдался?  
— Вру.  
Криштиану молчал, кусая нижнюю губу. Не говорить же, что он тоже…  
— Ты ведь тоже так считаешь?  
Тон Месси был обманчиво мягким, стоило бы придержать язык хотя бы из уважения. Нет, эта история была не про Криштиану.  
— Я считаю, что ты обманываешь сам себя. Так бывает, когда наваливаются внешние обстоятельства и сам не замечаешь, — Криштиану покрутил рукой у виска, — Давай честно: у тебя были проблемы. И в Аргентине, и со своими в «Барсе». Ты устал и не хочешь их решать — окей. Ты же снова хотел уходить из сборной после чемпионата, ведь так? Играли вы из рук вон плохо, вам еще повезло, что вы нарвались в плей-оффе на нас, а не на хорватов. Вот у кого отличная команда в этом году…  
— Повезло? — Месси сказал это каким-то изменившимся голосом. — Ты считаешь, что нам повезло?  
— Тебе повезло, — уточнил Криштиану.  
Месси сверкнул глазами, соскочил с лежака и пошел к детям, решительно выгоняя их из бассейна. Он помог вытереться Матео и велел им всем сидеть на солнце, пока не нагреются. Младший с тревогой посматривал в сторону Криштиану, но не подходил — вокруг него крутился Тьяго, прицепившись как клещ.  
Криштиану же впервые за эти дни чувствовал веселье и какое-то мрачное удовлетворение. Ему удалось добраться до Месси сквозь все его возведенные стены и скорлупки, в которые он прятался годами. Кто бы знал, что все так просто.  
Он знал, что Месси вернется — да ему просто деваться некуда было. Его дом, его сад, его бассейн и его гость, которого он сам пригласил.  
Месси подошел и нервно дернул головой.  
— Пойдем пройдемся.  
Он терпеливо подождал, пока Криштиану слезет с лежака и разогнется, глядя в сторону и не подавая руки. Они ушли недалеко в сад, так, чтобы всё еще было видно детей.  
— Криштиану, я не понимаю, ты хоть слышишь, что говоришь? — тихо начал Месси. — Проблемы в сборной и то, что случилось с нами — это совершенно разные вещи. Тебя едва не убили у меня на глазах.  
— Ох, можно подумать, тебя это так впечатлило! — Криштиану вдруг завелся с пол-оборота. Буквально только что он испытывал тихое злорадство и вдруг почти утонул в собственном гневе, — Мы никто друг другу. Не друзья, не сокомандники и даже не хорошие знакомые. Если бы ранили кого-то, кого ты знал, хоть того же Агуэро, то я бы еще понял. А так — извини.  
Месси покачал головой.  
— Мне говорили, что ты идиот, а я всё не верил.  
Криштиану довольно оскалился.  
— А мне говорили, что Месси — святой, но что-то я этого совсем не вижу.  
— Да не святой я! — рявкнул Месси. На секунду он стал похож на самого себя, когда шел разбираться на поле с крепко задевшим его игроком. — Это вы все считаете, что я какой-то футбольный бог спустившийся с неба, не человек, а значит у меня нет ни чувств, ни сердца, ни мозгов. Я не знаю какими словами тебе еще описать, что каждый раз выходя на поле я вижу, как ты подыхаешь у меня на руках весь в крови, а я ничего не могу сделать! Я не могу повлиять на это. А тот псих утверждает, что был моим фанатом.  
Криштиану попытался сглотнуть, в горле было сухо.  
— А, то есть, всё дело всего лишь в чувстве вины?  
Месси сжал губы в тонкую нитку. На мгновение Криштиану показалось, что тот его ударит, даже готовился принять этот удар. Но Месси лишь развернулся, сплюнул себе под ноги и ушел в дом. Криштиану не стал его догонять, а побрел к бассейну и детям.  
Через несколько минут вышла Антонелла и решительно направилась к ним.  
— Что у вас произошло? — без обиняков начала она.  
Криштиану пожал плечами. Что-то черное, что клокотало в нем с предыдущей ночи всё не унималось, несмотря на инициированную ссору. Антонелла, вопреки ожиданиям, не стала допытываться дальше, а молча легла на соседний лежак и прикрыла глаза. Криштиану показалось, что она произнесла совсем тихо, на выдохе и точно не предназначенное для его ушей: «Как же я устала».


	3. Chapter 3

Месси сидел в кресле напротив, уткнувшись в свой телефон, и раздражал одним своим видом.  
В комнату вбежали Матео и Тьяго, усаживаясь рядом с ним на диван и бесцеремонно заглядывая ему через плечо. Младший, наверное, все еще был снаружи вместе с Антонеллой и Чиро.  
— Это же дядя Криштиану! — воскликнул Тьяго, тыкая в экран смартфона.  
Показалось, у Месси дернулось лицо.  
— Что там? — спросил Криштиану. Впрочем, не то чтобы его удивлял тот факт, что в ленте Месси мелькнула его физиономия. Сам он упорно не проверял соцсети именно по этой причине.  
— Просто смотрю спортивные новости, — ответил Месси.  
Тьяго провел пальчиком по дисплею:  
— Тык-ву, — прочел он. — Тыкву!  
Месси, кажется, готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Криштиану почувствовал, как к лицу приливает румянец.  
— Месси, — настойчивей повторил он.  
— Просто дурацкий заголовок.  
Криштиану молча протянул руку, и Месси нехотя отдал ему телефон. Заголовок гласил: «Карета превратилась в тыкву: 12 июля закончилась история знаменитого футболиста». Под надписью было его фото (Криштиану уже успел забыть про него: сотрудник охраны «Барахаса» попросил сфотографироваться, когда он шел на посадку) — наверняка единственное или в крайнем случае одно из немногих после происшествия. С надвинутой на глаза дешевой кепкой, уродливо опухшей щекой и совершенно потерянным выражением лица Криштиану и правда походил скорее на бездомного и, вероятнее всего, больного чем-то попрошайку из подземного перехода, чем на знаменитого футболиста.  
Криштиану подумал, что под «тыквой» здесь, наверное, имеется в виду не только его карьера, но и его лицо.  
— Не забудь поделиться этой статьей в «Твиттере», — сказал Криштиану.  
— Что такое «Твиттер»? — весело спросил Матео.  
— У меня нет «Твиттера», — покачал головой Месси, игнорируя вопрос сына. — Не обращай внимания. Это же просто пресса.  
— Это правда, — Криштиану пожал плечами. (Автор, надо отдать ему должное, не соврал — ни про карьеру, ни про лицо).  
— Ты же так не думаешь.  
— Я пойду отдохну наверху, если ты не возражаешь, — сказал Криштиану, поднимаясь на ноги так быстро, насколько было возможно в его состоянии.  
Месси не стал его окликать, но, судя по тому, что все то время, что он поднимался, тот игнорировал настойчивый голосок сына — провожал его взглядом.  
Криштиану на автомате включил телевизор, краем уха слушая, что там говорит диктор, а сам впервые за этот месяц вбил в «Гугл» свое имя. Статей со вчерашней фотографией было невероятное количество, большинство из них написаны были явно с одной единственной целью — запостить лакомое фото под каким-нибудь остроумным заголовком.  
Криштиану перешел по ссылке в инстаграм автора фото и повнимательней присмотрелся к изображению, увеличил его, вглядываясь в поплывшую скулу, в свой бестолково приоткрытый рот. Как же жалко он выглядел!  
Он пролистал чуть вниз. Фото было подписано просто и нейтрально: «Встретил легенду!» Дальше смайлик с бицепсом и смайлик с козой. Ни тегов, ни отметки — непонятно, как на это фото вообще вышли. Сейчас-то у него было под полмиллиона лайков и пара десятков тысяч комментариев. Третий сверху гласил:  
Когда «поправь лицо» не просто фигура речи...  
В комнату с тихим стуком зашел Младший, и Криштиану быстро вышел из приложения.  
— Папа? — тот остановился на полпути от кровати. Почему-то Младший никогда, даже до ранения, не бежал к нему сломя голову и не запрыгивал на шею, норовя схватить то занос, то за уши, как маленькие чертята Месси. Он словно каждый раз ждал разрешения на проявление привязанности.  
— Мы улетаем, — сказал Криштиану. — Посиди здесь или можешь пойти собрать вещи, пока я покупаю билеты.  
Младший весь поник, но словами никак своего расстройства не выдал. Молча сел рядом и равнодушно уставился в телевизор. В этот момент он почему-то выглядел скорее грустным, чем обиженным.  
— Мне жаль, что мы уезжаем так рано, — Криштиану коснулся его шеи и волос. — Просто у меня важные дела в Мадриде, — соврал он. Не объяснять же восьмилетнему ребенку, что его отца просто разорвет на части, если он сейчас же, сию же секунду куда-нибудь не сбежит от чертового Месси.  
Младший встретился с ним глазами и кивнул. Криштиану открыл «Скай Сканнер» и ввел нужные данные: вечерних рейсов было полно, они успеют.  
— Что такое «huelga»? — спросил Младший.  
Криштиану даже не сразу понял, что вопрос адресован ему. Растерянно взглянул на сына.  
— В телевизоре, — повторил он скучным голосом.  
На экране были какие-то кадры с соревнований по плаванию, и Криштиану хотел было уже уточнить, что он имел в виду, но потом вдруг заметил медленно бегущую новостную строку: «С 10 утра в аэропорту Ибицы проходит 24-часовая забастовка сотрудников службы безопасности. Уточняйте расписание рейсов».  
Он прочитал сообщение второй и третий раз, но мозг все не желал воспринимать эту информацию.  
— Папа? — Младший потрогал его за плечо.  
— Это значит «забастовка». Так говорят, когда люди отказываются работать, пока их начальники не выполнят то, что они требуют.  
— И это работает? — кажется, впервые в его голосе звучало искреннее удивление.  
— Работает, если держаться всем вместе, — ответил Криштиану.  
— Когда мы улетаем? — спросил Младший.  
Криштиану сглотнул. До завтра улететь обычным рейсом можно даже не пытаться: придется торчать в аэропорту часа четыре или пять минимум. Частный самолет, особенно в таких условиях (сегодня на джеты наверняка приличный спрос), придется ждать минимум до полуночи — да и привлекать внимание лишними тратами перед судом не хотелось. И Криштиану и рад бы был просто взять и провести эту ночь в отеле, но прекрасно понимал, что никуда не поедет, просто потому что тогда придется сказать Младшему, что папу буквально на части рвет от злости на глупые проблемы Месси и от зависти к нему же. И от стыда за то, что и Антонелла, и Месси наверняка видят в нем нелепую сломанную куклу, за то, что он то и дело ловит на своем лице их вороватые, осторожные взгляды.  
— Улетим завтра, — сказал Криштиану.  
Младший расплылся в улыбке, которую он тут же попытался спрятать, но безуспешно.  
— Тогда пойдем ужинать? — спросил он, хватая Криштиану за руку.  
— Иди без меня, я потом спущусь. Только не вздумай есть сладкое.  
Младший радостно кивнул и вприпрыжку выбежал из комнаты. Криштиану лег на кровати, бездумно пялясь в телевизор (и в душе мазохистски ожидая репортажа про себя), и сам не заметил, как уснул.  
***  
Ему снился все тот же сон, только в этот раз он чувствовал боль. Он видел небо и заляпанное кровью лицо Месси, но знакомой апатии не ощущал, потому что в боку скручивало от боли, а грудь будто сдавило тугим обручем, так что Криштиану казалось, что он вот-вот задохнется. Он изо всех сил пытался звать на помощь, но получался только сдавленный шепот. Из глаз от бессилия текли слезы, и Месси вытирал их окровавленными пальцами. Криштиану хотел сказать, чтобы он перестал, но в этот момент рот заволокло ужасной горечью, и Криштиану проснулся.  
Ему показалось, что его выбросило в какой-то другой сон. Он не мог понять даже, в каком положении находится и что чувствует. Горел неяркий свет, было душно. Рядом был, кажется, кто-то еще, и он уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, где он и что происходит, но горло сдавило спазмом.  
— На, держи, — послышался женский голос. — Я схожу на кухню.  
Перед его носом оказалось пустое мусорное ведро (кажется, кто-то держал и ведро и самого Криштиану). Горло еще раз неприятно сжалось, из глотки вырвался нелепый кашель.  
— Держись руками, — тихо сказал кто-то, перекладывая его ладонь на край ведра. — Вот так, и вторую.  
Положение действительно стало устойчивей, реальность приобрела более-менее ясные очертания, а боль в боку чуть уменьшилась, но все еще была ощутима. Криштиану пялился на черное дно ведра, будто под гипнозом. До слуха стали доносится тихая речь диктора — телевизор все еще был включен. На мысли, что это дом Месси и что сам Месси сидит сейчас рядом с ним, Криштиану вырвало.  
Он слышал чьи-то торопливые приближающиеся шаги и щелчок верхнего света. Почувствовал, что на кровать сел еще один человек.  
Желчь больше не шла, но Криштиану все еще было плохо. Он истерически глотнул воздух, подавляя очередной сухой спазм, цепляясь за ведро как за спасательный круг. Месси прижал его голову к себе, поглаживая в районе виска и бормоча что-то условно успокаивающе. Из глотки Криштиану все вырывались некрасивые судорожные хрипы, и все его тело колотило от слабости и усталости. Он закрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Когда он немного пришел в себя, то почувствовал, что Антонелла гладит его по спине вдоль позвоночника.  
— Я принесла воды, — сказала Антонелла, ее ладонь замерла у него на пояснице. — Постарайся попить, — она поднесла стакан ближе к его лицу.  
Криштиану покорно кивнул, позволяя поднести стакан к своим губам. Он придерживал его снизу одной рукой, так что его пальцы касались пальцев Антонеллы.  
— Молодец.  
После воды стало легче. Тошнота осталась, но, во всяком случае, его больше не выворачивало. Криштиану глубоко вздохнул пару раз, успокаиваясь. Коснулся рукой места ранения — боль все еще была ощутимой, но не такой пугающей, как во сне, скорее ноющей.  
— Тебе все еще больно? — спросил Месси. — Ты звал на помощь.  
— Я кричал?  
— Нет. Но твой сын зашел тебя проведать и увидел, что тебе плохо.  
— Я сильно его напугал?  
— Все нормально. Он сразу позвал нас, — заверила Антонелла.  
Криштиану кивнул. В боку вдруг дернуло, и он зашипел от боли.  
— Давай я посмотрю, — торопливо велел Месси и бесцеремонно задрал на нем футболку. Влажную от пота кожу обдало прохладой, и она тут же покрылась мурашками. Криштиану вдруг ощутил себя калечным зверьком в зоопарке, уязвимым и выставленным на всеобщее обозрение. Захотелось сжаться посильнее, чтобы спрятаться от боли и от чужого внимания.  
— Крови нет, — сказала Антонелла, указывая на пластырь, покрывающий рану. — Но лучше перестраховаться. У тебя есть номер лечащего врача?  
Криштиану поспешно оправил футболку. От резкого движения в боку снова кольнуло, но зато полностью одетым он чувствовал себя увереннее.  
— В верхнем ящике, в пакете с лекарствами, — он перевел дух. — Но я не хочу сейчас ни с кем говорить.  
Антонелла тут же открыла ящик и достала рецепт с записанным на нем номером.  
— Я позвоню сама. Наверняка это из-за того, что ты пропустил ужин, но лучше подстраховаться.  
Криштиану иррационально хотел остаться один. Чтобы они оба ушли, погасили свет. Ничего у него не спрашивали, не пытались его обследовать. Довольно иронично, но вот симулировать и преувеличивать ради собственной выгоды у Криштиану выходило отлично, зато, когда в кои-то веки повод для нытья появился вполне уважительный, — ему больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы никто этого не замечал и чтобы только его поскорее оставили в покое.  
Он думал возразить ей как-нибудь, соврать, что все уже прошло, но тут ладонь Месси вдруг неуклюже коснулась его лопатки и погладила.  
— Я помогу, — сказал он. Месси перегнулся через кровать к нетронутой половине и откинул заправленную простынь, чуть приподнял подушку. — Давай сюда.  
На той стороне и правда было приятнее лежать, спину и шею холодило свежее постельное белье. Криштиану укрылся простыней и почувствовал себя почти нормально, даже сидевший рядом Месси стал меньше нервировать.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Криштиану, следя за тем, как Антонелла бродит по комнате, словно движение помогает ей думать.  
Она уже говорила о чем-то с врачом, но уловить суть было сложно: в самом начале Антонелла описала его приступ, а потом отвечала только «да», «нет» или «хорошо». В какой-то момент взгляд ее упал на оставленное рядом с кроватью ведро: она взяла его и ушла в ванную, продолжая разговаривать (послышался шум воды, затем звук смыва, снова шум воды).  
Когда она вернулась, телефона в руках у нее уже не было. Она поставила чистое ведро рядом с половиной Криштиану, а сама села на край кровати. Ее рука осторожно легла на его укрытое простыней бедро, ближе к колену.  
— Давай все же посмотрим твой шов.  
Криштиану едва поборол желание укрыться поплотнее. Антонелла, словно заметив его напряжение, подвинулась ближе к изголовью и ободряюще сжала его руку.  
— Скорее всего, все нормально. Просто пока лучше не спать на боку. И голодать тоже не следует, — она бросила на его лицо внимательный взгляд и вопросительно коснулась простыни. — Можно?  
Криштиану не стал ее останавливать, хотя чужое внимание и вызывало тревогу. Он подумал, что раньше такая ситуация его скорее бы веселила, даже показалась бы пикантной, учитывая, что это жена Месси собиралась осматривать его рану. Возможно, раньше он бы даже возбудился.  
Она быстро откинула простынь, задрала все еще чуть влажную от пота футболку, обнажая его торс. Месси отвел взгляд. В груди что-то неприятно кольнуло, и захотелось спрятаться.  
— Я принесу тебе футболку, — сказал он, быстро слезая с кровати и направляясь к выходу.  
— Заодно разогрей бульона, он в холодильнике, — сказала Антонелла. — И захвати воды.  
Месси пробормотал что-то в ответ и скрылся за дверью. Антонелла проводила его странным взглядом и покачала головой. Затем внимательно посмотрела на Криштиану.  
— Футболку и правда можно снять, — заметила она.  
Криштиану покорно поднял руки, позволяя раздеть себя. Поежился, когда кожи коснулся прохладный воздух. Пальцы Антонеллы быстро справились с пластырем.  
— Выглядит нормально, — сказала она, осмотрев шов. Он был прямо под грудью, длинный и розовый, с небольшим ответвлением в сторону желчного пузыря.  
Криштиану понимал, что она имеет в виду, что шов не кровоточит и не опухает, что-то в этом роде, но зачем-то все равно произнес:  
— «Нормально» — понятие субъективное.  
Она встретилась с ним взглядом, и пару мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга. Она будто колебалась.  
— Не обижайся на Лео, — наконец произнесла Антонелла, разрывая зрительный контакт и вставая. На секунду он испугался, что она просто уйдет, как и Месси. Но она всего лишь подошла к тумбочке и достала тюбик с мазью и брикет обезболивающих.  
— А есть за что? — уточнил Криштиану, хотя ответ, конечно, знал.  
Антонелла вернулась на прежнее место.  
— Он сбежал, потому что видит, что смущает тебя. А не потому что ему неприятно смотреть.  
Криштиану вспыхнул, не зная, как реагировать. И вырвалось почему-то по-детски упрямое:  
— Он меня не смущает.  
Антонелла вскинула бровь и молча выдавила мази на ватный тампон.  
— Скажи, если больно, — попросила она, бережно нанося средство на чуть припухшую, неровную кожу. Криштиану следил за ее осторожными движениями.  
В какой-то момент она вдруг напряглась и быстро, словно украдкой, повернулась к все еще бубнящему телевизору. Криштиану тоже перевел взгляд на экран, две трети которого занимала та его фотография из «Барахаса». Криштиану находил ироничным, что лицо стоявшего рядом с ним человека было наполовину обрезано и размыто, хотя, Бог свидетель, лучше бы они скрыли лицо самого Криштиану.  
Антонелла молча потянулась за пультом, лежащим на тумбочке, но Криштиану перехватил ее руку.  
— Подожди.  
Криштиану упрямо слушал щебетание ведущей, с нотками сочувствия рассуждающей о том, что он изменился до неузнаваемости и о том, как буквально за месяц один из самых успешных людей планеты может потерять все.  
— Какая чушь, — сказала Антонелла, закончив с мазью, быстро вытащила у него пульт и выключила телевизор. Криштиану понял, как напряжен, только когда Антонелла сжала его трясущуюся ладонь в своей. — «Потерять все», надо же.  
— Считаешь, это не так?  
Антонелла наклонилась к нему и коснулась щеки, оглаживая большим пальцем его пошедшую буграми скулу. Криштиану машинально отпрянул, словно прикосновение причиняло ему дискомфорт. Антонелла покачала головой.  
— Ты так стесняешься себя, будто покрылся чешуей и превратился в циклопа. Но у тебя всего лишь распухло лицо от аллергии, и ты лишился не самого важного органа, — она сглотнула, колеблясь, и неловко переместила ладонь с его лица, на голое плечо. Прикосновение обожгло. — И несмотря на шрам и потерю пары кило мышц, то, что у тебя под рубашкой, по-прежнему лучше, чем у 99,9% мужского населения Земли, — она провела ладонью чуть ниже по его руке. Криштиану не знал, что это было, попытка поддержать или ласка. Но, что бы это ни было на самом деле, он почувствовал себя свободнее.  
— Только Месси такое не говори, — заметил он.  
— Боюсь, он тоже входит в одну сотую процента.  
— Рад это слышать, — раздался голос Месси со стороны двери. Он стоял, держа в одной руке кружку бульона, а во второй — графин воды. Через плечо у него была перекинута футболка (слава Богу, не цветов «Барсы»).  
Криштиану ожидал увидеть настороженность или даже раздражение, но лицо Месси не отражало вообще никаких эмоций. Впрочем, Антонеллу его внезапное появление, судя по всему, не застало врасплох.  
— Я уж думала, ты варишь суп заново, — сказала она.  
— Я искал футболку, — возразил Месси, сгружая на тумбочку свою ношу.  
Антонелла сдернула футболку с его плеча и расправила, демонстрируя Криштиану. На черной ткани было написано «I <3 NYC».  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Криштиану.  
— Не за что. Я решил, она подойдет к твоей кепке, — пояснил Месси, внимательно изучая стену.  
Антонелла вопросительно наклонила голову, переводя взгляд с Криштиану на своего мужа. Затем легонько пнула Месси по носку пушистого тапка, привлекая внимание. Тот растерянно посмотрел на нее.  
Криштиану молча забрал у Антонеллы футболку и натянул на себя, стараясь не делать резких движений.  
— Дальше я справлюсь, — сказал он, беря в руки кружку. — Простите, что разбудил.


	4. Chapter 4

— Всё-таки твой сын — гений, — задумчиво произнес Месси.  
Криштиану приподнял бровь. Вот это к чему сейчас было?  
— Тьяги не особенно увлечен футболом, он и в школу при барселонской академии ходит только из-за друзей, особенно Бенджи Суареса. А на каникулах на поле его загнать невозможно. Но твоего сына он слушает уже час.  
Они снова сидели на заднем дворе, перед полем, но теперь не вмешивались в игру у ворот. Младший показывал Тьяго простейшую обводку восьмеркой, отвлекаясь только на Матео, который исправно забивал «голы» вторым детским мячом. Тьяго покладисто повторял все движения, но обвести Младшего до конца так и не мог. Тот совершенно не сердился и не смеялся над попытками, а дружелюбно улыбался и просил повторить еще раз. И при этом не поддавался. Словом — был обычным собой.  
— Это просто потрясающе, — продолжал Месси, с интересом глядя на поле. — Он такой спокойный! Я иногда захаживаю на детские тренировки и никогда не видел такой сосредоточенности. А еще он хорошо объясняет и не торопится.  
— Он очень ответственный, — сказал Криштиану просто, чтобы что-то сказать.  
Младшего хвалили тренера много и по делу, он и сам видел, с чем уже научился справляться его сын, восхищался его скоростью, быстротой реакции на поле, силой удара — даже сейчас. Разве что он был действительно очень спокойным — слишком спокойным и совершенно не рвался в лидеры команды, предпочитая играть тихо, но эффективно. И всё равно, слова Месси прозвучали по особенному, легли бальзамом на душу, словно он увидел в его ребенке то, чего еще никто не видел.   
— Знаешь, глупость сейчас скажу, но возможно спустя много лет, из него получится хороший тренер.  
Криштиану фыркнул; он обожал строить планы на долгие годы вперед, что его в итоге и сгубило, но настолько далеко не загадывал даже он.  
— А вот что получится из моего Тьяго, я даже представить не могу — ведь он научился делать эту восьмерку еще полгода назад.  
Криштиану присмотрелся к тому, что происходило на поле немного под другим углом. Да, теперь всё ясно: Тьяго Месси банально жульничал, притворяясь старательным учеником и, похоже, всё ради того, чтобы его новый друг уделил ему побольше внимания. Неожиданно для себя Криштиану тихо рассмеялся, держась за многострадальный бок и стараясь не хохотать так уж сильно. Месси с беспокойством посмотрел на него, но заметив, что почти всё в порядке, тоже широко улыбнулся. Боль была, но не такая оглушающая, как ночью и ее можно было без труда перетерпеть. К тому же, боль вызванная смехом казалась куда приятнее, чем боль в результате ночного кошмара.   
— Что, Тьяго совсем не нравится футбол? Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? — Криштиану решил все-таки поддержать тему детей, наиболее простую и приятную сейчас.   
— Не то, чтобы не нравится, скорее… Он не является для него всем, понимаешь? Как был для нас в этом возрасте. Я помню, просто выбегал играть и забывал обо всем на свете. Играл, играл, играл… Ничто другое меня не интересовало. Я был счастлив. А Тьяго любит очень много вещей и футбол далеко не на первом месте. — Месси вдруг лукаво улыбнулся. — На первом — Человек-Паук.  
Криштиану снова беззлобно фыркнул. Он любил смотреть боевики и всякие модные популярные фильмы, про супергероев в том числе, но исключительно чтобы разгрузить голову в редкие часы отдыха. Младший часто смотрел кино с ним, но никогда особо не показывал, нравится ли ему из одинаковых на вид супергероев кто-то конкретный, или он просто рад провести лишний час рядом с отцом. Он никогда не просил купить себе какую-нибудь футболку с героем, статуэтку или комикс. Он вообще практически ничего не просил.  
— Он неплохо играет, для своего возраста, — задумчиво продолжал Месси, глядя на Тьяго, который теперь уговаривал Младшего показать ему, как прыгать на воротах. — Но без внутреннего боления футболом ничего не получится. Я не хочу заставлять его делать то, к чему не лежит душа. Сам-то я всю жизнь занимаюсь как раз тем, что люблю делать.  
Криштиану замешкался с ответом. Он никогда не думал… то есть, да, он говорил что-то такое про Младшего журналистам, когда тот был еще совсем маленьким, мол, пусть сам выбирает свою дорогу, красивые слова на девяносто процентов состоящие из лжи. Конечно же, он хотел, чтобы хотя бы у одного из его детей сложилась блестящая футбольная карьера. Конечно, он видел все задатки в Младшем и его старание, желание победить и стать лучше. Но было ли это его собственным решением — стать футболистом? Криштиану видел, как сын радуется каждой минуте, проведенной с ним, а он… ну да, играл с ним в футбол. Не мог ли Младший просто пытаться угодить ему, а потом как-то втянуться в тренировки? И так все эти годы. Раньше Криштиану даже не задумывался о таком варианте, а с Младшим они эту тему не обсуждали. Просто однажды как-то решилось, что он пойдет заниматься футболом, и он не возражал.  
— Криштиану? Ты в порядке? — вдруг тихо спросил Месси.  
Он хотел было съязвить, что вот Месси можно уходить в себя и сидеть с отсутствующим видом хоть по нескольку часов, а ему даже не ответить нельзя, но, повернувшись, вдруг увидел. Месси смотрел на него с осторожностью, как близорукие люди вглядываются в надписи, в попытках угадать автобус под каким номером идет в их сторону. Криштиану почувствовал одновременно волнение и какое-то странное беспокойство. Никто никогда не смотрел на него так. Месси чутко впитывал все его движения, чтобы отследить те, которые просигнализируют о возвращении боли, и снова протянул к нему руку, задержав пальцы над его запястьем на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров. Ладно, а вот это уже раздражало.  
— Знаешь, если ты хочешь взять меня за руку, то можешь это сделать. Вот эти недо-касания бесят куда больше, чем вторжение в личное пространство.  
Месси неожиданно послушался и коснулся его широкой теплой ладонью. Криштиану едва не пожалел о собственных словах. Одно дело было быстро обнимать Месси на поле, покровительственно трепать по шее, жать его руку, как капитана Аргентины, перед всеми камерами. Другое — вот так. На заднем дворе летнего домика, с их детьми, играющими в футбол.  
Больше Месси не смущался. Его рука скользнула вдоль запястья Криштиану и удобно легла в ладонь, словно там ей и место. Пока Криштиану пытался справиться с вновь появившейся сухостью во рту, Месси заговорил тихо, но уверенно:  
— Всё будет хорошо. Это прозвучит глупо и тебе наверняка говорили об этом уже не раз, но… Возможно, не сейчас, чуть позже, но всё наладится. Я знаю, что больше всего на свете ты хотел бы продолжать играть, но иногда обстоятельства становятся сильнее нас. И кроме футбола всегда есть что-то еще.  
— Нет, — Криштиану прокашлялся. Месси спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Никто мне еще не говорил, что всё будет хорошо. Ни один человек.  
Ему показалось, что Месси тихо вздохнул.  
— Тогда я повторю: всё будет хорошо. Ты справишься. Я видел тебя на поле столько лет и в таких ситуациях, что… другие бы сдались и не сделали то, что делал ты.   
Криштиану знал, что он всегда слишком бурно проявляет чувства, и вот прямо сейчас влага уже подступала к глазам. Он осторожно расцепил их с Месси руки — тот не выказал никакого неудовольствия, — и посмотрел в сторону. Нужно было сосредоточиться, сказать что-то едкое.  
— Просто поразительно, как ты веришь в меня, учитывая, сколько лет мы играли друг против друга.  
Месси хмыкнул.  
— Если бы ты ушел в «Ювентус», я бы с удовольствием болел за тебя. Без угрызений совести.  
— Ох, не смеши.  
— Нет, серьезно. У меня просто засела в голове эта мысль — ты и «Ювентус». Италия. Серия А. Подумать только.  
— Если хочешь приобщиться к итальянскому футболу, то можем посмотреть пару игр Юве, — буркнул Криштиану.  
— О, нет, у них там что-то не заладилось, я видел в сегодняшних новостях, что на первом же матче вратарь соперников ударился головой о штангу и впал в кому.  
Криштиану поежился.  
— То есть, могло быть и хуже.  
Месси вдруг легко боднул его головой в плечо. И можно было бы возмутиться, но он же сам вроде как разрешил, к тому же если представить, что он и на это движение просил бы разрешения, то можно со смеху умереть.  
— Да, всегда может быть и хуже.  
Они замолчали и просто смотрели на то, как Матео забил очередной «гол» в ворота Тьяго и теперь просил Младшего покатать его на ручках.  
***  
Они не уехали ни в воскресенье, ни в понедельник. Младший постоянно поглядывал на него со смесью вопроса и настороженности, но напрямую не спрашивал, словно боялся, что отец тут же решит все испортить и увезет его обратно в Мадрид. Криштиану прекрасно понимал эту его неловкость, но отчего-то не мог себя заставить окончательно развеять его опасения. Ему казалось, что, стоит ему сказать, что они остаются до четверга, как они с Месси тут же в очередной раз поссорятся, и он сорвется домой ближайшим рейсом.  
Дни, впрочем, проходили довольно спокойно. Они не разговаривали на серьезные темы, никто не доставал его чрезмерной заботой, никто не морщился при взгляде на его лицо. Криштиану, конечно, не перестал чувствовать себя скрипучей неповоротливой телегой, но, он был уверен, в Мадриде было бы еще хуже.  
И было еще кое-что, из-за чего в груди поселилось осторожное, боязливое — смесь любопытства и удивления.  
Криштиану всегда отправлялся спать раньше всех. Частично потому, что привык к такому режиму за много лет, частично — потому что почти физически нуждался в уединении и тишине. Но спалось ему плохо. То рана начинала ныть, так что он бесполезно ворочался на месте, будто зверек, пойманный в капкан. То его начинало мутить от обезболивающих. То его мучили кошмары. То он без конца прогонял в голове возвращение в Мадрид и пятничное судебное заседание. Итог был всегда один — он либо лежал часами в темноте не в силах заснуть, либо просыпался по нескольку раз за ночь.  
В тот раз так и вышло: было уже часов одиннадцать, но он все не мог заснуть, только бездумно пялился на циферблат электронных часов на прикроватной тумбочке. Вдруг тихо повернулась ручка двери, и кто-то заглянул в комнату — Криштиану машинально зажмурил глаза, притворяясь спящим, и дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком. Он внезапно подумал, что сделал глупость: это ведь мог быть и Младший. Криштиану поднялся с кровати, придерживая ноющий бок, и вышел из комнаты. В коридоре уже было темно, только с первого этажа доносились тихие звуки телевизора. Это, наверное, Антонелла — она говорила, что часто засиживается допоздна. Криштиану бесшумно прошел в соседнюю спальню и приоткрыл дверь: Младший крепко спал, свернувшись как улитка. Криштиану невесомо поцеловал его в макушку и вернулся к себе.  
Значит, это Месси заходил перед тем, как отправиться спать самому.  
Он вспомнил, как прошлой ночью смутно почувствовал чье-то осторожное прикосновение к рукам и легкий аромат духов. Он спал некрепко, а так наверняка и не заметил бы, как его осторожно переворачивают на спину. Возможно, задерживаясь ладонями на его плечах самую чуточку дольше нужного.  
Он думал открыть глаза и сделать что-нибудь, сказать. Антонелла не смутилась бы, он был уверен. С ней все было просто и естественно. Его не смущало, когда она смотрела на него, трогала его изуродованное лицо, мазала мазью омерзительный шов на ребрах.  
Но он так и не решился показать, что проснулся. Прядь ее волос мимолетно скользнула по шее — он услышал досадливый вздох Антонеллы, и почувствовал, как внутри почему-то все сжимается. От этого прикосновения, от ее запаха, от осознания, что это женщина Месси — и точно так же она наверняка порой нависает над ним, скользя волосами по голой груди, источая аромат крема и духов.  
Криштиану все смотрел на закрытую дверь комнаты Месси не в силах унять сердцебиение. Он понимал, что реагирует неадекватно. То, что они заходили проверять его, было мило с их стороны и должно было бы вызывать скорее благодарность, а не это предвкушение, от которого бросало в краску от стыда. Словно в происходящем — в том, что оба они заходили к нему ночью — было что-то почти неприличное.  
— Как спалось? — вежливо поинтересовался Месси, когда он спустился к завтраку во вторник утром. Месси был в пижаме с нахмуренным гномом.  
Криштиану пожал плечами.  
Ночью он еще долго стоял в коридоре, буравя взглядом резную ручку соседней двери и лихорадочно прислушиваясь к бубнежу телевизора, доносящемуся из гостиной. Он думал, что может зайти в комнату Месси и спросить, зачем он приходил. Вряд ли тот уже уснул. Он представил, как повиснет в воздухе его лицемерный, бесполезный вопрос, как Месси, сонный и нелепый, в одних трусах или пижамных штанах, будет недоумевающе смотреть на него, кутаясь в простыню. От этой картинки сладко сжалось в низу живота.  
Или, он думал, можно спуститься вниз и молча сесть рядом с Антонеллой. Посмотреть с ней — что там она смотрит. Он знал, что она наверняка коснется его руки или колена в знак приветствия, а потом, когда он вырубится от усталости, поможет подняться наверх и аккуратно уложит в постель.  
Постояв так минуты три или даже пять, он ушел к себе.  
— Где все? — спросил он вместо ответа. В доме было непривычно тихо, только негромко работал телевизор на кухне.  
— Спят. Я обычно встаю первым.  
— Тренируешься?  
— Выгуливаю собаку.  
На этом разговор свернулся. Криштиану достал из холодильника контейнер с кашей, которую кухарка Месси приготовила вчера для него, вывалил немного в тарелку и засунул ее в микроволновку.  
Месси сидел, лениво потягивая мате, и бездумно пялился в телевизор. Диктор рассказывал про веронского вратаря, впавшего в кому после удара головой.  
— А кто все-таки выиграл тот матч? — спросил Криштиану.  
— Три-один. Дубль Дибалы и Манджукич.  
— О, твой соотечественник.  
Месси кивнул и добавил со странным, нечитаемым выражением:  
— Когда пошли слухи о твоем переходе, он жутко волновался. Все уши прожужжал.  
— Боялся, что повторит судьбу Неймара? — спросил Криштиану.  
Месси прижал к губам соломинку, торчащую из калебаса, и сделал глоток мате.  
— Рад, что будет играть со своим кумиром.  
Запищала микроволновка. Криштиану выключил сигнал и потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы не обжечь руки о тарелку. Месси отпил из калебаса.  
— Он тоже был тогда на поле, — послышался ровный голос за спиной.  
Криштиану вздохнул.  
— Я в курсе, Месси.  
Он молча водрузил дымящуюся тарелку на стол.  
— Прости.  
— Да брось, — Криштиану пожал плечами.  
Месси снова присосался к мате, задумчиво изучая взглядом незакрытую дверь микроволновки.  
— Называй меня, пожалуйста, по имени, — сказал он наконец.  
Криштиану показалось, что эта просьба вызовет намного больше неудобств, чем напоминание о том чертовом матче.  
***  
Криштиану проснулся часов в двенадцать и так и не смог снова заснуть. В боку болело, но несильно.  
Он долго лежал, прислушиваясь. К своим ощущениям, к звукам вокруг. Ближе к полпервого он услышал, как кто-то негромко ступает по коридору (наверное, это Антонелла шла спать). Дверь осторожно приоткрылась, пропуская полоску света из коридора, — он на автомате зажмурил глаза — и тут же снова закрылась.   
Криштиану не знал, зачем это делает, притворяется, как ребенок. И Месси, и Антонелла знали, что он плохо спит, да и не было ничего такого в том, что он проснулся среди ночи. Он мог бы поблагодарить их за беспокойство вместо того чтобы вести себя как пятилетка.  
Прошло еще полчаса, и он подумывал было уже либо принять обезболивающее и попытаться снова заснуть, либо плюнуть и спуститься на кухню — выпить воды, посидеть в темноте, как вдруг в коридоре, уже совсем близко от двери, снова послышались шаги. Он думал снова притвориться спящим, но вместо этого зачем-то взял и перевернулся на бок, спиной к двери — слишком поспешно, так что в месте ранения тут же неприятно кольнуло.  
Дверь едва слышно приоткрылась, и внутри вдруг все сжалось от напряжения. Криштиану услышал тихий вздох и шорох шагов, принадлежащих явно не Антонелле. Месси на мгновение замер возле его кровати, а затем мягко, но уверенно перевернул на спину. Криштиану лишь на секунду почувствовал горячее прикосновение, ноздри защекотал чужой терпкий запах с нотками чего-то странно знакомого — он вдруг понял, что от Месси пахнет Антонеллой, ее духами или кремом. От осознания этого почему-то было неловко и душно.  
Удаляющихся шагов не последовало. Сначала повисла тишина, а потом Месси осторожно опустился на кровать рядом с ним, от чего Криштиану стало окончательно не по себе. Он приоткрыл глаза. Хотел сразу заговорить, но отчего-то не стал, невольно задерживаясь взглядом на голых, ссутуленных плечах Месси. Криштиану вспомнил, что утром Месси всегда спускался к завтраку в пижаме, а сейчас он был в одних трусах, от него несло жаром, как от печки, и от его кожи и волос исходил запах парфюма его жены, которая поднялась в спальню всего полчаса назад. И из-за того, что все было настолько ясно и красноречиво, Криштиану еще меньше понимал, какого черта Месси сидит сейчас в темноте на его кровати: полуголый, нелепый и потерянный. Он наконец оторвался от рассматривания своих коленей и заметил, что Криштиану не спит.  
— Прости, — невпопад сказал он. Казалось, будто извиняется он не за то, что разбудил, а в каком-то глобальном смысле. — Я просто зашел проверить, все ли в порядке. Мы страшно перепугались в тот раз.  
— Спасибо.   
Месси кивнул, но как-то понуро.  
— Лучше уж проснуться лишний раз за ночь, чем снова свалиться с приступом, — решил утешить его Криштиану. И, дождавшись кивка, добавил: — И я все равно плохо сплю.  
— Кошмары? — спросил Месси.  
— И кошмары тоже.  
Воцарилось молчание, которое в темноте показалось особенно неловким. Месси даже не поддакнул в ответ, просто спокойно сидел. Криштиану обирался прервать как-нибудь эту паузу, но чужая ладонь вдруг осторожно, будто спрашивая разрешения, накрыла его ладонь. И отчего-то этот простой, незамысловатый жест выбил весь кислород из легких.  
— Мне тоже снятся, — тихим пустым голосом сказал Месси.  
Криштиану не особо разбирался в чувствах и мотивах других людей, но в тот момент ему вдруг показалось, что он что-то начинает понимать. Чужие слова и поведение вдруг приобрели странную четкость и осмысленность.  
Он неуклюже вывернул руку и как-то бестолково и неловко переплел их пальцы. Держаться было неудобно, потому что Криштиану лежал, а Месси сидел почти на уровне его колен, да и просто глупо, но Месси словно только и ждал этого, вцепился в него так лихорадочно, будто это был его спасательный круг. Накрыл ладонь Криштиану и второй рукой, бережно баюкая ее в коконе из пальцев.  
— Мес… — Криштиану осекся, вдруг вспомнив, что Месси просил называть его по имени. — Лионель, — поправился он.   
Месси озадаченно посмотрел на него, словно оглушенный, словно ожидал какой-то подсказки.  
Криштиану кое-как, стараясь не сильно тревожить бок, сдвинулся чуть ближе к середине кровати, тяня Месси за собой. Тот был тихим и покорным, будто сонный ребенок. Они улеглись, так ни разу и не расцепив рук, — молча, слышен был только тихий шорох постельного белья — и Месси облегченно вздохнул, на мгновение чуть сильнее сжимая ладонь Криштиану. Криштиану посмотрел на него: Месси, казалось, не видел ничего странного в том, что происходит. В том, что лежит полуголый в кровати своего гостя, на простыне, еще хранившей тепло его тела, и на подушке, на которой остался запах его волос.  
Он придвинулся как можно ближе к Криштиану, но, при этом, соприкасались они только сцепленными руками. Месси закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, словно ему нужно было успокоиться. А потом он заговорил своим странным, чуть хрипловатым голосом — Криштиану всегда казалось, что голос Месси в принципе не создан для того чтобы произносить высказывания длиннее, чем односложные окрики на поле. И от осознания, что он все это рассказывает с каким-то странным мазохистским упорством, нелепо проглатывая половину согласных, как и все аргентинцы, почему-то становилось только хуже.  
— Мне постоянно снится тот день, поле, — тихо начал он и запнулся: — Как Пепе тогда отбил мяч от ваших ворот, прямо из-под ноги Серхио. Пас, кажется, был на тебя, но его перехватил Дибала, прямо у бровки. Вы боролись за мяч… — лицо Месси оставалось спокойным, но ладонь, которую Криштиану сжимал в своей, мелко подрагивала. — Я думал, нужно подбежать, помочь. Расклад был удачный, можно было попробовать забить еще раз, — он захлебнулся словами, сглотнул, нервно облизывая губы: — но я почему-то не стал. Я увидел, как на поле выбегает человек, и впал в ступор. Я не понимаю, почему вообще среагировал. Люди постоянно выбегают… — он согнул ноги в коленях и в каком-то машинальном жесте высвободил руку и прижал к груди, будто хотел держать все конечности поближе к себе. — Вы его даже не заметили. Когда он поравнялся с вами, Пауло сумел-таки отобрать у тебя мяч и побежал к вашим воротам. За секунду до того, как ты побежал следом, я увидел, как тот человек делает что-то. Можно было подумать, что он просто по-дружески пихает тебя в грудь, если бы… если бы лезвие не сверкнуло на солнце. Все это заняло меньше секунды. Парня тут же схватили, а ты побежал…  
— Я не помню этого, — сказал Криштиану, чуть приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы видеть лицо Месси. — Помню только, что не мог найти мяч.  
— Ты бежал в другую сторону. Я бросился к тебе, хоть и сомневался в увиденном. С тем же успехом на солнце могли сверкнуть кольцо или какая-то другая безделушка. Но, когда мы поравнялись, все стало очевидно.  
Месси, до этого лежавший с закрытыми глазами, повернулся к Криштиану.  
— Нас будто никто не замечал, — продолжил он шепотом, рассеянно касаясь пальцами у себя под грудью. — Мне постоянно снится, как я держу тебя целую вечность, как пульсирует под рукой рана, как уже все вокруг красное и скользкое, как твоя кровь засыхает коркой на моем лице и шее. Но никто к нам не подходит.  
Криштиану все еще казалось, что Месси слишком уж все преувеличивает: ну как можно было лишить себя всего — футбола! — из-за одного происшествия, где даже не ты жертва. Но тот смотрел так странно уязвимо, просяще, словно жалующийся ребенок, что все острые слова застревали в горле.  
Криштиану сел, смотря на него сверху вниз.  
— Тебе было больно? — спросил Месси, рассматривая его лицо.  
— Тогда нет. Я почти ничего не соображал и не чувствовал.  
Взгляд Криштиану невольно скользнул по его голой груди, проследил движение его пальцев: Месси все тер свои ребра, будто его вдруг разобрала чесотка. Наверное, кожа там уже порозовела.  
Криштиану коснулся его руки, осторожно, но уверенно. Месси замер, выжидающе уставившись на него.   
— Шов чуть ниже и левее, — сказал он, очерчивая невидимый контур на чужой коже. Он думал, Месси растеряется или попытается отстраниться, но тот лишь смотрел, как завороженный. Криштиану машинально повторил движение: под пальцами было горячо и гладко.  
Нужно было убрать руку, все и так было слишком. Полумрак комнаты, открытый раздетый Месси, лежавший вплотную с ним, его голые согнутые ноги совсем рядом, его темные внимательные глаза. И, словно этого всего было мало, Месси на мгновение сжал его ладонь и сел на постели, оказавшись с Криштиану лицом к лицу.  
— Покажи, — сказал он, вопросительно касаясь края свободной футболки. И, дождавшись кивка, потянул ткань вверх. Криштиану думал, тот просто приподнимет ее, но Месси решил стянуть ее вовсе. По плечам тут же побежали мурашки.  
Криштиану ожидал прикосновения, но Месси словно стушевался. Просто потерянно пялился на кривую розовую полосу у него на ребрах.  
— Насмотрелся? — спросил Криштиану — хотел резко, но вышло скорее нервно, голос предательски дрогнул. Он машинально потянулся за футболкой, но Месси мягко придержал его за руку.  
— Я просто боюсь сделать тебе больно, — едва слышно сказал он.   
Криштиану судорожно сглотнул, понимая, что ответить ничего нормального не сможет. Когда Месси осторожно коснулся его ребер, ему показалось, что кто-то ударил его под дых. Лет пять-шесть назад он о таком мечтал: как раз тогда его впервые, не без помощи Ирины, конечно, озарила догадка, что раздражение, которое вызывает у него Месси — не просто раздражение. Что стоят за ним не только соперничество, зависть или досада, а что-то еще, уязвимое и стыдное — что-то, что Криштиану все эти годы тщательно пытался задушить.  
Криштиану всего корежило от того, что его желание сбывается вот так: искаженно, гадко, не вовремя. Что Месси разглядывает и трогает его неуклюжее, изуродованное ранением и бездельем тело.  
Месси, словно издеваясь, медленно, аккуратно очертил кожу вокруг шва подушечками пальцев. Припухлость там почти спала, выделялся только сам шов.   
— Разрез был меньше, — сказал Месси. Свободной рукой он коснулся своих ребер, на этот раз точно там, где показал Криштиану. Провел по ним большим пальцем, словно ожидая, что сейчас там, где была чистая кожа, вдруг откроется зияющая, кровоточащая рана.  
Криштиану молча притянул его к себе. Идея была так себе, потому что он с трудом представлял, как будет прижимать к себе полуголого Месси, но и смотреть на него такого было невыносимо. Он был словно трепыхающаяся в сетях рыбина.  
Месси прильнул к нему, худой и компактный без своих мешковатых кофт, одну руку просунув под мышкой, а вторую умостив около шеи — наверное, чтобы не задевать рану, — и притих. Криштиану только чувствовал, как его волосы щекочут щеку, а шеи касаются его нос и губы.  
Криштиану казалось, они сидели так целую вечность. Впервые за долгое время ему было хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

Как это обычно бывает, какое-то событие, которого ждешь и боишься, обдумывая каждый свой шаг проходит совершенно незаметно, а вот жизнь навсегда ломают совершенно случайные вещи. Взять, например, тот матч с Аргентиной. Криштиану помнил, что перед стартом ни капельки не волновался, никаких дурных предчувствий, ничего необычного. Да, матч был важный и он чувствовал ответственность, а еще привычный азарт и предвкушение хорошей игры. Играть против Месси всегда было интересно, его неординарный талант сложно было недооценить, но сейчас не его любимое Классико с верной Барселоной за плечами. И все же, слухи о немощи сборной Аргентины были преувеличены, Криштиану считал их опасными противниками и собирался биться до конца. Оказалось, что в прямом смысле — до конца собственной карьеры.  
А вот судебное заседание, мучительными мыслями о котором Криштиану извел себя к концу недели и заставил нервничать даже Месси с Антонеллой, прошло очень тихо и скучно. Правда перед самым началом оказалось, что у него сменился адвокат — Перес прислал своего специалиста именно по делам с налогами. Это не было неожиданностью, они и раньше обсуждали такой вариант с юристами Криштиану, но за весь прошлый месяц президент Реала не связывался с ним ни разу, если не считать записку, вложенную в корзину отвратительно пахнущих цветов в палате, с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. Такой широкий жест одновременно пугал и обнадеживал. Криштиану уже давно не чувствовал никакой поддержки от Переса, он был лишь рабочим винтиком в его любимой игрушке, который в последнее время обращал на себя внимание слишком часто. И все же, если бы всё было действительно плохо, то Флорентино бы палец о палец не ударил — помогать тонущему кораблю совершенно не в его стиле.  
Адвокат Переса быстро ввел Криштиану в курс дела — благодаря его “состоянию” суд согласился немного пойти им навстречу. Заседание вместо неизбежного цирка сделали закрытым, от Криштиану фактически ничего не требовалось, кроме присутствия. Адвокат уговорил его согласиться с обвинением, тогда можно было бы свести дело до штрафа, как в многочисленных случаях с футболистами до этого. Криштиану согласился — ему уже было просто все равно. В конце концов, не арестуют же его прямо в зале суда! А даже если так, то у него вроде бы должно сохраниться право последнего звонка; адвокат подаст на апелляцию, а он позвонит Месси и попросит политического убежища в Каталонии. Или попросит позаботиться о его детях — тут уж как получится.  
В итоге всё заседание он откровенно скучал, погрузившись в собственные мысли, разве что иногда делая заинтересованное лицо. Он думал о том, что совершенно зря так накрутил нервы семье Месси, заставив их переживать за себя и испортив последние дни отдыха. К концу недели они тоже засобирались домой, якобы под предлогом, что Лео нужно было возвращаться к тренировкам, но на самом деле чтобы любезно одолжить приватный джет для Криштиану, дабы ситуаций с фанатами и фотографиями больше не повторялось. Криштиану признался сам себе, что он гордый идиот и никогда бы не принял помощь просто так, но забота от Месси и та форма, в которую они ее облекли, обезоружили его. Еще Антонелла уговорила его не пропадать, писать им сообщения о том, как он добрался и как всё пройдет, и созвониться после заседания вечером. Здесь он тоже не мог сопротивляться. Так же он получил еще одно приглашение посетить их в Барселоне, на этот раз бессрочное. Ему пообещали в его распоряжение целый дом, абсолютную приватность и полный покой. Забавно, Криштиану всегда считал глупой байкой историю о том, что Месси скупил дома шумных соседей — ну не мог же тихий, вечно погруженный в себя Лионель психануть от такой мелочи. Оказалось, что мог.  
И почему какое-то заседание о невыплаченных налогах длилось так долго? Мысли Криштиану то и дело сворачивали в сторону Месси, точнее в то утро, думать о котором он себе запретил. Ночью, когда Лионель зашел проверить его сон, а остался изливать душу, он задержался еще немного. Кажется, Криштиану тогда заснул первым. Они еще немного поговорили о футболе — обо всём и ни о чем, а потом он сам не заметил, как отключился. Проснувшись Криштиану обнаружил Месси, мирно сопящего под боком. Спросонья такой вид — полуголый, теплый, расслабленный Лео в его постели, — казался продолжением эротического сна. Несколько минут Криштиану просто бесстыдно пялился на то, как крепкая спина переходит в задницу, полу-прикрытую сбившимся бельем. Стоило сказать “спасибо” всем таблеткам, которые он принимал после операции, что у него не встал сразу же.  
Он не знал, почему Месси остался. Почему вообще приходил — это было более-менее понятно, почему начал говорить о своих проблемах — тоже, но дальше? Криштиану осторожно сполз с кровати спиной и стараясь производить как можно меньше звуков вышел за дверь. В доме все еще спали. У закрытой двери в спальню Месси и Антонеллы стоял их огромный пёс, который тут же перевел на него печальный взгляд.  
— И давно ты здесь? — спросил Криштиану хриплым со сна голосом.  
Боже, он разговаривает с собакой! В доме Месси даже с собаками он чувствовал себя очень глупо.  
— Пойдем на улицу, дружок. Долгую прогулку я тебе не гарантирую, но готов посидеть с тобой в саду.  
Халк молча потрусил за ним.  
Тогда, сидя на веранде ранним утром и приглядывая за копающейся в кустах собакой, Криштиану впервые пришла в голову простая и одновременно абсурдная мысль: Антонелла знала, где ее муж провел ночь. Быть может, она так устала от нытья Месси, что сама выгнала его пообщаться с непосредственным участником “происшествия”. Или разлад между ними, о котором туманно упоминал Месси, не угас после рождения третьего ребёнка. Криштиану меньше всего на свете хотел врываться в чужую семью и мешать чьему-то счастью. У него были принципы, в конце концов. Ему нравились Месси, как бы они не раздражали своей идеальностью, каждый по-своему. Ему было уже далеко не двадцать, чтобы не уметь держать член в штанах и идти только на поводу у своих желаний.  
У семьи Месси тоже хватало своих проблем, ссора из-за случайного в их жизни гостя была явно ни к чему. Но опасения Криштиану не оправдались: Месси спустился со второго этажа уже одетый в домашние шорты, поблагодарил его за прогулку с Халком и ушел делать мате. Антонелла вышла чуть позже вместе с Чиро, а старшие мальчишки убежали играть в сад, а потом к воротам, как обычно. Ничего не изменилось. Все оставшееся до отлета время никто из Месси ни словом, ни жестом не показал, что произошло нечто неправильное и из ряда вон.  
Криштиану немного расслабился и действительно собирался вечером после суда созвониться с Антонеллой, даже по видео связи. Более того, глядя на то, как Младший подружился с шумными мальчишками Месси, он всерьез раздумывал о проведении каникул в Барселоне — почему нет, если приглашают? Времени сейчас у Криштиану просто завались и, наверное, как сказал бы в его ситуации любой человек, лучше потратить его на общение с детьми.  
Наконец, этот длинный судебный процесс закончился. Криштиану осторожно встал при оглашении приговора, борясь с желанием чуть размять ноги. Его осудили условно, приговорили к штрафу и отпустили на все четыре стороны. Он рассеянно пожал руку адвокату, пообещав перечислить гонорар в ближайшее время. Адвокат странно рассмеялся и сказал, что в этом нет нужды — его малые профессиональные хлопоты были уже оплачены. Криштиану улыбнулся через силу, вышел в коридор и замер на месте. В конце просторного холла, у скамеек для посетителей стояла она.  
С Джорджиной они расстались по обоюдному согласию, без драм и истерик и за всё время с их последней встречи она не побеспокоила его ни звонком, ни сообщением. Криштиану ощущал себя виноватым за то, что сам не выходил на связь и не интересовался малышкой Аланой, но сейчас он не звонил вообще никому — непозволительная роскошь. В доме Месси он чувствовал себя, как в каком-то другом измерении, где всё плохое приходит только извне, да и то, всего лишь в сюжете по телевизору.  
Перед тем, как подойти, Криштиану мельком бросил взгляд на свое отражение в отполированной табличке на одной из дверей. Его лицо выглядело уже не так ужасно, да и Джорджина видела его и с синяками, и с рассечениями, но все же сейчас хотелось предстать перед ней собой, а не жалкой копией.  
— Привет. Прекрасно выглядишь, — сказал он, натягивая дежурную улыбку.  
Джорджина улыбнулась ему так же, не размыкая губ.  
— Привет. Я жду тебя.  
— Вижу. А почему не позвонила утром?  
— Не хотела беспокоить тебя до заседания, хоть и была уверена, что всё пройдет нормально. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Криштиану замялся. Он был согласен с тем, что поговорить им действительно необходимо, но даже не подозревал чего от него хочет Джорджина.  
— Не дома, — уточнила она.  
Криштиану криво усмехнулся.  
— Надо же, как по-взрослому, мы не можем объяснить маленькому сыну, что расстались.  
— Ты найдешь слова для этого, как только справишься с эмоциями и устаканишь всё в голове, — сказала Джорджина и в этом ответе было всё.  
Это теперь только твои дети и твой уже выросший старший сын, Криштиану, и тебе им всё объяснять, никому больше. Но всё же в этом жесте было своеобразное милосердие — Джио не хотела снова появляться в бывшем “их” доме так скоро и притворяться, будто ничего не случилось.  
— Ладно, тогда где? В нашем месте?  
Она кивнула, отводя волосы от лица. Так странно было не видеть на ее тонком пальце помолвочное кольцо с огромным бриллиантом. Он так долго привыкал к мысли о том, что рано или поздно они неизбежно поженятся, что теперь не мог привыкнуть к обратному.  
Она первая подала ему руку, а он взялся за ее ладонь так, будто они снова выходили с какого-нибудь концерта. За короткий переход от здания суда до машины их ослепили многочисленные вспышки камер, а вопли журналистов слились в один нечленораздельный вой. Криштиану уже мог предсказать заголовки утренних газет и вечерних публикаций в интернете. “Невеста Роналду, Джорджина Родригес, поддержала возлюбленного на заседании суда”. “Роналду передумал жениться? Таинственное исчезновение кольца”. “Вместе в горе и в радости — Джорджина осталась со звездным экс-форвардом несмотря на трагедию и тюремный срок”.  
Про их расставание не знал никто, кроме самых близких — Криштиану запретил матери как-то комментировать это в соцсетях или, не дай Бог, давать кому-то интервью. Его охрана спокойно пропустила Джорджину к суду и опекала ее от излишнего внимания, когда он был на заседании. Для всего мира они всё еще были парой и никто, ни один человек, понятия не имел, что всю предыдущую неделю Криштиану наслаждался видом обнаженного торса Лионеля Месси и проводил время в компании его довольно сексуальной жены (если отбросить приличия и признать это). Отношения с Джио как будто были сотню лет назад, на другой планете. Или это его жизнь поделилась на “до” и “после”?  
Всю дорогу до “их” ресторана, в котором Криштиану знали, любили и всегда придерживали уютный закрытый кабинет, где можно посидеть без чужих глаз, они молчали. Джорджина смотрела в окно так, будто никогда не видела вечернего Мадрида, а Криштиану то и дело поглядывал на ее профиль. Все же она была хороша. Броская красота Джорджины в свое время сразу привлекла его внимание, а потом оказалось, что за ней есть что-то еще. Только вот сейчас глядя на то, что так нравилось ему когда-то и вызывало неизменное желание, он чувствовал только тоску и смятение.  
Джорджина спокойно отнеслась к тому, что их отношения будут регулироваться контрактом, она вообще поразительно хладнокровно реагировала на всё, связанное с безумной жизнью Криштиану. Мог ли он сказать, что они любили друг друга? Вряд ли. Скорее, слишко хорошо понимали и закрывали глаза на недостатки. Джорджина тоже была из бедной, странноватой семьи, пробивалась в жизни сама и знала цену деньгам. После Ирины Криштиану зарекся искать себе подругу на всю жизнь “по любви” — Господи, ну что за глупости, пора уже повзрослеть наконец, — и только встретив Джио, решил, что быть может, получится ужиться именно с ней. Ему было нужно, чтобы журналисты наконец отстали от него с вопросами, где мать его детей, ей — жизнь в комфорте и возможность помогать бедовым родственникам, а его матери — чтобы утихли наконец слухи о его ориентации. Собственно, на матери всё и застопорилось.  
Когда они устроились в ресторане, Криштиану снова вспомнилось обещание Антонелле позвонить после суда; конечно, он позвонит позже, сейчас было бы совсем некстати. Хотелось бы, чтобы чета Месси узнала о том, что с ним всё в порядке не из вечерних новостей. Поразительно, сколько места в его голове стали занимать всегда далекие, как орбитальная станция, Месси, всего после недели общения. Или это просто желание оказаться в любом месте земного шара, лишь бы не здесь и не говорить с Джорджиной.  
Впрочем, началом разговора она его удивила.  
— Со мной недавно связывался управляющий твоего бренда, CR7.  
Криштиану удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Хотел узнать из первых рук не умер ли я на самом деле?  
Джорджина усмехнулась уголком губ, шутка получилась так себе.  
— Нет, хотел спросить, что им делать дальше и не планируешь ли ты закрывать бренд.  
— И что ты им сказала?  
— Чтобы они не вздумали этого делать, ведь сейчас у них гарантированно поднимутся продажи.  
Криштиану рассмеялся так, что в боку неприятно закололо. Практически никто не понимал их с Джорджиной шуток, он уверен, что мама была бы просто в ужасе от такого заявления. Его же веселили одновременно циничность и абсурд сложившихся обстоятельств.  
— И правда, они возросли бы больше только если бы меня действительно убили.  
— И Найк забрал бы всю прибыль себе.  
Они чокнулись бокалами — Джорджина с вином, а Криштиану с водой, — и он подумал, что быть может, всё еще не так плохо. В самом деле, он же не умер.  
— Итак, они связались с тобой и ты им сказала отложить мысли о скором закрытии предприятия. Что еще?  
— Ничего особенного. Съездила в главный офис и на фабрику, все работают в штатном режиме. Посидела с умным видом на паре совещаний, дала советы по маркетингу, которые они наверняка проигнорируют. Но… тебе бы самому съездить туда. Формально ты всё еще лицо бренда и учредитель.  
Криштиану криво усмехнулся.  
— Хочешь его себе? Забирай.  
— Криштиану, не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь.  
— А о чем? Какое я теперь лицо бренда? — Он описал круг рукой, указывая на почти спавший отек на лице и то, что пряталось под пиджаком, рубашкой и пластырем. — Не первый, не лучший и даже больше не играющий в футбол.  
— Ты всегда говорил, что хочешь заняться продвижением своих брендов после окончания карьеры. Ты этого хотел, тебе было интересно.  
— Да, только я подразумевал, что карьера закончится не насильственным способом.  
На красивом лице Джорджины отразилось то, что Криштиану никогда на нем не видел — сочувствие. Она никогда не жалела его, если он получал травмы, или проигрывал важные матчи и это была его просьба. Он сразу обозначил, что какое-то время после неприятностей его лучше не трогать и он вполне мог справиться со своими эмоциями самостоятельно. Он терпеть не мог жалость и сейчас справляться с ее потоком от близких, далеких и незнакомых людей было мучением. Даже судья сегодня смотрел на него, как на калеку, подумать только. Джио коснулась его руки.  
— Милый, я знаю, что тебе сейчас тяжело. Не могу представить насколько, потому что никогда сама столько не теряла. Но я знаю, что рано или поздно этот период закончится и тебе захочется снова жить и дышать полной грудью. Тебе будет нужен источник дохода. Сейчас у тебя их несколько, не отказывайся от них. У тебя впереди еще вся жизнь.  
Слова обжигали несправедливостью, но Криштиану понимал, что это правда. Хотя ему больше нравилось, когда Месси говорил ему, что всё будет хорошо, но не упоминал как именно.  
— Как приятно знать, что кто-то постоянно думает о моих деньгах, — выдавил Криштиану, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
Джорджина покачала головой.  
— Ты знаешь о чем я говорю. Дело не только в деньгах. Люди всё еще любят тебя и некоторые всегда будут любить. Ты все еще пример для многих.  
— Я не хочу сейчас быть примером. Не могу.  
— Я знаю. Поэтому предлагаю свою помощь — временно.  
Криштиану прищурился.  
— То есть, ты согласна поуправлять немного моей компанией от моего имени?  
— Да, но только если ты пообещаешь появиться там и поговорить с людьми. Они все очень поддерживают тебя и переживают.  
— Да, конечно. Но не сейчас.  
Джорджина кивнула. Почему-то это предложение помощи от нее согрело его сердце так, будто она собралась решить все его проблемы. Наверное, ему было просто приятно, что есть еще люди, которые беспокоятся о нем и хотят позаботиться. И их фамилия не “Месси”.  
— Мы должны были уехать в Италию в конце лета, — вдруг сказал Криштиану, неожиданно сам для себя. — Было бы тяжело, но мы бы со всем справились, ты ведь хотела в Венецию…  
Джорджина сжала его пальцы.  
— Не кори себя, пожалуйста.  
— Прости.  
— Мне не за что тебя прощать.  
— Я не звонил тебе и Алане.  
— Я всё понимаю. Тебе сейчас нужно подумать о себе и старших детях. Мы с малышкой будем в порядке, у нас всё замечательно. Тебе нужно время и мы можем подождать.  
Криштиану кивнул. Он почувствовал порыв рассказать ей о том, где был прошлую неделю, о странном поведении Месси и о том, что Младший, похоже, нашел себе новых друзей, но вовремя остановился. Это была теперь только его жизнь. Джорджине, несмотря на то, что она осталась рядом в качестве друга, не нужны были отчеты о том, с кем он проводил время. Между ними что-то надломилось еще до чемпионата. Возможно, повлияли конфликт с матерью и вымученная помолвка, от которой никто не испытал радости, или его решение уйти из Реала. Он надеялся, что они с Джио и детьми уедут в Италию и перевернут страницу, но жизнь распорядилась по-своему.  
— Это же не было плохо. Так, чтобы от начала до конца. Наши отношения, — сказал Криштиану, выталкивая из себя слова, словно они состояли из яда. Он не допускал вопросительной интонации и этого ужасного слова “ошибка”. Нельзя говорить так про отношения, в результате которых появился ребенок.  
— Конечно, нет, — Джорджина снова сочувственно улыбнулась, но на этот раз это выглядело как-то вымученно и не по-настоящему. — Ты — самый лучший мужчина, которого я встречала в жизни, я благодарю тебя за дочь, за время проведенное с тобой и за всё, что ты дал мне, но… — Джорджина нахмурилась, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Мы оба знаем, чего ты хотел.  
Криштиану сглотнул.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Тебе нужна была семья просто… чтобы она была, — Джорджина раздраженно взмахнула рукой. — Хотя ты, наверное, никогда не задавался вопросом “зачем?”. А если и задавался, то находил на него логичные правильные ответы. При этом, ты сам не хотел жить так, как жил. Это было заметно. Ты взвалил на себя всё — чемпионства, клубы, титулы, кубки, личные награды и идеальную семью, которая должна быть у каждого порядочного человека, если ты понимаешь о чем я. Я поняла это почти сразу, но подумала, что вполне смогу с этим жить. Я не была тебе нужна, как жена...  
— Неправда!  
— Хорошо, возможно, была нужна, как жена — идеальная женщина, которая живет где-то там в красивом доме, поддерживает “очаг”, присматривает за детьми, пока ты мотаешься по играм, выходит с тобой в свет — но не как любимая. Ты никогда не любил меня. Это не обвинение — это факт, Криштиану. Не отрицай хотя бы это.  
Криштиану прикусил губу.  
— Ты была самым близким мне человеком. Я мог рассказать тебе, что-угодно и знать, что это никогда не выйдет за стены нашей спальни. С тобой я был собой. И пытался сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты не чувствовала себя обделенной. Мы могли бы прожить так долго. Всю жизнь.  
Джорджина мотнула головой.  
— Я тоже так думала поначалу. Что можно прожить во взаимном уважении долгие годы. Что можно говорить о любви и она придет, появится, как из воздуха. Но я видела, что ты так не сможешь. И поняла, что тоже не смогу.  
Вот оно. Джио озвучила главную причину их расставания и на душе почему-то стало легче. Ничего из того, что они оба не знали бы — просто до “происшествия” казалось, что с этим вполне можно жить и строить семью. Для Криштиану в один миг обнулился весь внешний мир, который он знал и в который пытался встроиться, а Джорджина поняла, что просто не выживет рядом с таким человеком.  
— Тебе будет гораздо легче без меня, — вдруг сказала она, очень тихо. — Уже легче. Я вижу.  
— Прости меня, — еще раз сказал Криштиану, на самом деле не чувствуя смысла этих слов полностью.  
— И ты меня.  
Они поговорили еще немного, уже без надрыва — о делах. О том, что объявлять о расставании не стоит — журналисты всё равно пронюхают обо всем, рано или поздно, но пусть хотя бы немного помучаются. О том, какую няню оставить для Эвы и Матео, а также о небольших проблемах Младшего на тренировках, о которых Криштиану слышал впервые. После Джорджина порывалась вызвать себе такси, но Криштиану уговорил подвезти ее, хотя бы во имя конспирации. Только когда она попрощалась и вышла из машины, он почувствовал облегчение, сходное с опустошением после тяжелых матчей, которые вопреки всем стараниям заканчивались ничьей. Или это просто усталость? Сегодня был слишком длинный день, у Криштиану снова разнылся бок и он тут же выпил таблетку, памятуя о наставлениях Антонеллы.  
Да, ему надо было позвонить… Но телефон ожил прежде, чем он его разблокировал. На мгновение Криштиану задержал руку, прежде чем коснуться экрана и ответить. Это было слишком тяжело для одного дня: разговоры с бывшей невестой и с неприятным боссом, который почему-то решил хотя бы часть его проблем. Криштиану тряхнул головой и поднял трубку.  
— Здравствуйте, сеньор Перес, — сказал он нейтральным тоном. Старик любил официоз.  
— Здравствуй-здравствуй, Криштиану, звоню узнать как твои дела. Сегодня же было заседание?  
Вот же старый черт, Криштиану был уверен, что адвокат уже позвонил ему и отчитался до последней буквы — с момента окончания заседания уже успело стемнеть.  
— Да, сеньор Перес. Всё прошло неплохо. Ваш адвокат очень помог, спасибо. И ему, и вам, что так беспокоились за меня, — слова складывались в предложения неохотно, если бы не многолетняя практика во вранье журналистам, вышло бы совсем худо.  
— Ах, совершенно не за что, мы же так и договаривались с твоими юристами, помнишь? Ну что ж, поздравляю с завершением дела. Да, кстати, звоню не только по этому поводу, ты не мог бы подъехать с кем-то из своих людей ко мне в офис завтра, к одиннадцати? Нужно кое-что обсудить.  
“Свои люди” это, конечно, Жорже, но Перес его не выносил еще больше, чем самого Криштиану, а потому использовал эти мафиозные фразочки.  
— Что именно?  
— Хочешь узнать прямо сейчас?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Ну ладно, ты наверняка и так всё понимаешь… Криштиану, нам необходимо аннулировать твой контракт.  
Криштиану прикусил губу, чтобы с языка не сорвалось предательское глупое “Что?”.  
— Ты меня слышишь? Алло!  
— Да, слышу отлично, сеньор Перес. Аннулировать контракт. Кстати, почему именно аннулировать? Насколько я помню, контракт действует до…  
— В контракте есть пункт о том, что если игрок не может больше не может выполнять свои обязательства перед клубом по медицинским показаниям...  
— В результате форс-мажора, случившегося на поле, — перебил Криштиану.  
— Который произошел не в Ла Лиге и даже не во время игры за “Реал”, — продолжил Перес, явно усмехаясь. — Тогда клуб имеет право расторгнуть контракт по соглашению сторон.  
— В противном случае, вы подадите на меня в суд?  
— Криштиану, это не телефонный разговор, именно поэтому я прошу тебя подъехать завтра к одиннадцати. Мы обсудим все варианты, можешь прийти со своими юристами. Мы можем рассмотреть создание нового соглашения, чтобы ты оставался амбассадором Реала…  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Криштиану.  
— Что, прости?  
Он знал, что пожалеет об этом едва расскажет Жорже — тот ему плешь проест, выговаривая о том, сколько можно было бы еще срубить с “Реала” и “старого козла”, и еще несколько дней назад Криштиану бы с ним согласился. Но сегодня он встретился Джорджиной, которая была честна с ним до последнего слова и вспомнил, что хотел так же. Они с Пересом уже давно тихо ненавидели друг друга, он знал про “Ювентус”, а Криштиану — о том, что от него готовы с радостью избавиться и уговаривать остаться никто не намерен. Хоть что-то после “происшествия” осталось неизменным.  
— Я сказал “нет”. Я не согласен становиться амбассадором “Реала”. Аннулирование контракта — да, новый — нет. Завтра вместо меня подъедет Жорже с адвокатом, я сейчас крайне нездоров. Извините и уж не сочтите за дерзость, — сказал Криштиану с нажимом.  
На несколько секунд в трубке воцарилась тишина. Можно было представить, как Перес поджимает губы и недовольно морщится.  
— Добро. Только передай сеньору Мендешу, чтобы он вел себя не как обычно. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Конечно, передам.  
Они попрощались с фальшивой теплотой, Криштиану бросил телефон и случайно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, сталкиваясь взглядом с водителем.  
— Всё в порядке, сеньор Криштиану? — вежливо поинтересовался он.  
Рауль работал на него уже несколько лет, в основном водителем для его матери, Младшего и Джорджины, Криштиану ценил его за невозмутимость в любых ситуациях, будь то набег папарацци или караулящие в засаде фанаты чужой команды после матча. Он ни разу не жаловался и тем более не спрашивал, всё ли у них в порядке.  
— Да, Рауль, все хорошо, едем домой, — сказал Криштиану и заметил, что всё это время сидел в неестественной позе, вцепившись в переднее сидение. Он с трудом разжал пальцы и постарался сесть поудобнее.  
В доме было темно, дети с няней уже легли спать, только Младший обнаружился в гостиной перед тихо бормочащим телевизором. Там шел какой-то очередной невразумительный мультик, но Младший даже не смотрел на экран, а что-то писал в длинной школьной тетради.  
— Малыш, ты хотя бы свет включил, глаза испортишь.  
Младший вскинул голову.  
— Так я чуть-чуть. Тебя ждал. Ты уже решил все свои дела? Всё нормально?  
Криштиану улыбнулся, пожалуй, впервые искренне за этот день. Сын не знал подробностей про суд, но не мог не заметить его нервозности и наверняка догадался, что сегодня важный день.  
— Да, всё хорошо. Иди умывайся и чисти зубы, завтра рано вставать.  
— Сейчас, еще немного закончить осталось.  
— Давай-давай, спущусь через десять минут и проверю. Чтобы был в постели.  
Криштиану медленно прошел на второй этаж, вместо спальни свернув к кабинету. Казалось бы, зачем ему, футболисту вечно пропадающему в разъездах в доме кабинет? Но дизайнер настояла и он стал обладателем безликого уродца в стиле “модерн”. Жорже обожал этот кабинет, а еще, кажется, его брат, по каким-то неведомым причинам. Сам Криштиану бывал там редко, но почему-то новая горничная пристрастилась приносить всю почту туда и складывать на стол. Раньше всякие приглашения на модные показы и благотворительные мероприятия, газеты и журналы разбирала Джорджина, а теперь всё лежало рассортированное в несколько аккуратных стопок.  
Криштиану подошел к столу, машинально включил лампу и разворошил стопку писем в конвертах. Кто-то всё еще морочил голову и писал настоящие, а не пользовался интернетом? Серьезно? Среди рекламы, приглашений и нескольких писем из Португалии, Криштиану заинтересовал один конверт, с маленьким логотипом “Ювентуса”в углу. Он надорвал край и аккуратно достал лист.  
Это действительно оказалось письмо, написанное от руки, даже на английском, хотя писал коренной итальянец. Андреа Аньелли, президент “Ювентуса” глубоко сожалел о несостоявшемся трансфере, сочувствовал Криштиану и передавал пожелания крепкого здоровья. Всё равно звал в Турин, как дорогого гостя, просил позвонить, как только у него появится время. Оптимистично намекал на возможное сотрудничество в дальнейшем.  
Криштиану сжал лист бумаги в кулаке, но не смог ни порвать его, ни отбросить подальше. Простота и искренность этого жеста президента “Юве” поразила его. Они могли бы сработаться. Они могли.  
Он подошел к стене и грузно сполз на пол, опираясь на нее спиной. Силы покинули его. В боку снова кололо фантомной болью, хотя он пил таблетки совсем недавно. С удивлением он ощутил жжение в глазах, поднес руку к щеке и стер горячие слёзы. Он не заметил, когда начал плакать и почему.  
В кармане зажужжал телефон. У Криштиану не было ни сил, ни желания даже доставать его, не то что отвечать — хватит уже ударов судьбы на сегодня. Но на том конце провода был кто-то настойчивый. Телефон замолчал, а потом просигналил о принятом сообщении и Криштиану нехотя достал его. В “Whatsapp” у него висело голосовое от абонента “Анто Месси”, который появился в его телефонной книге недавно.  
Он нажал на кнопку прослушивания прежде чем понял, что вспомнил, что никого не хочет слышать сейчас. После сигнала раздался знакомый голос.  
— Эм, привет, это Антонелла. Криштиану, милый… — тут она неловко запнулась и сделала небольшую паузу, но не остановила запись: — пожалуйста, позвони. Ладно?  
Криштиану заблокировал телефон и прикрыл глаза. Ладно.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты там увидел портал в другой мир? — Антонелла оторвалась от телефона и бросила на Криштиану недоумевающий взгляд.  
Криштиану вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он почему-то почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, будто его застукали за чем-то постыдным.  
— Думаю, какое выбрать, — сказал он. В морозилке оставались две последние баночки мороженого, и Криштиану смотрел на них, кажется, не меньше полминуты, по привычке сопоставляя содержание сахара и углеводов и количество калорий.  
— Не принесешь мне шоколадное? — попросила она.  
Криштиану хмыкнул и забрал оба стаканчика, придвигая один поближе к Антонелле.  
— Работаешь? — спросил он, откупоривая крышку.  
— Запостила пару сториз с фотками из магазина.  
Криштиану неловко кивнул. Тему магазина без острой на то необходимости он старался не задевать.  
Когда он был в Мадриде, они переписывались по всяким организационным вопросам — насчет дат, или насчет его диеты, или насчет детей — беседой по душам это было сложно назвать. Только однажды разговор вывернул куда-то не туда. Антонелла тогда извинялась, что долго не отвечала, потому что была занята в магазине с Софи. А Криштиану — вместо того, чтобы ответить смайлом и написать какое-нибудь вежливо пустое «без проблем» или «прости, что отвлекаю» — написал дурацкое и претенциозное:  
«Здорово, когда есть свое дело! Еще не планируете расширяться?»  
«Думаем, когда объявлять о ликвидации: прямо осенью или все же весной».  
Это сообщение было настолько не в духе их обычной переписки, что Криштиану минут пять просидел, соображая, что же ответить.  
«Жаль. Ну, магазинный бизнес — он такой».  
«Ага, не для недоучек, которым бы сидеть дома и детям носы подтирать».  
Криштиану опешил. Но прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить, пришло еще одно сообщение от Антонеллы:  
«Прости, я не хотела тебя загружать. Просто сорвалась. Я знаю, что у тебя и своих проблем хватает».  
«Мы вам уже все подготовили. Лео, кстати, спросил насчет Младшего. Если все-таки задержишься, без проблем отправим его в школу при Барсе».  
Тогда разговор сошел на нет сам собой, но Криштиану понимал, что тема эта не исчерпана. Он невольно вспоминал себя пару недель назад, когда Месси пришел к нему в больницу, и Криштиану одновременно хотелось и не хотелось, чтобы тот задавал свои идиотские бестактные вопросы. Ужасно хотелось вывалить на кого-то свои мысли, свои проблемы, даже если они надуманные. Ужасно хотелось побыть сукиным сыном, который любые примирительные и успокаивающие поползновения собеседника обращает в новый виток конфликта.  
Возможно, Антонелле нужно было нечто подобное, но брать на себя роль плотины, сдерживающей поток чужих мыслей и эмоций, Криштиану малодушно боялся. Ему и так казалось, что что-то неуловимо изменилось в этой семье с тех пор, как он вторгся в нее. Изменилось в худшую сторону.  
— Ну как? — Антонелла кивнула на светло-бежевый стаканчик, который Криштиану держал в руках.  
— Ты специально оставила его мне, потому что оно сливочного цвета?  
— Все недооценивают мое стратегическое мышление и чувство юмора, — сказала она. — Минусы брака с известным футболистом. Вечно находишься в тени таланта и известности Лионеля Месси.  
— Я бы предложил открыть клуб анонимных пострадавших от тени Лионеля Месси, но, боюсь, всех желающих не вместит даже «Бернабеу».  
Антонелла хмыкнула.  
— Кстати, о пострадавших, — она воровато скосила глаза на открытое окно кухни, через которое виднелся край бассейна.  
Утром приехал Пауло Дибала. Месси сообщил это ему, когда Криштиану спустился к завтраку. Криштиану сказал, что здороваться, пожалуй, не пойдет.  
— Он все еще здесь?  
Антонелла пожала плечами.  
— Они там уже два часа, — напомнил Криштиану. — О чем можно говорить с Пауло Дибалой два часа?  
— Наверное, уговаривает вернуться в сборную.  
— Довольно глупо с его стороны. Радовался бы лучше, что в кои-то веки сможет солировать. Я бы скорее понял, если б на его месте сейчас сидел Суарес.  
— Это Пауло, — Антонелла сказала это таким тоном, будто это все объясняло. — А Луис все понимает.  
— Понимает, что в этом году даже «Реал» больше претендует на чемпионство в «Ла Лиге», чем их обезглавленное недоразумение.  
В глазах Антонеллы промелькнули веселые искорки.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, в «Реале» тебя любили не за бесконечную веру в команду.  
Криштиану закатил глаза.  
— Меня любили за то, что я приносил трофеи. И я ни за что не поверю, что этот сопливый фасад из вечной дружбы и безоблачного семейного счастья, который так тщательно выстраивают «Барселонские» пиарщики, хоть сколько-нибудь правдив. «Реал», «Барселона», «Ювентус», «Ман Юнайтед» — личного и семейного тут не больше, чем на фондовой бирже.  
— Ты даже не играл ни в «Барсе», ни в «Ювентусе», — напомнила она, вскидывая брови.  
Криштиану отзеркалил ее жест. Теперь, когда лицо зажило, мимика перестала выглядеть комично, что не могло не радовать.  
Антонелла улыбнулась, ничуть не обиженная его скепсисом в адрес футбольных клубов.  
— Если бы Лео мог вернуться, он бы вернулся. И в клуб, и в сборную, — как-то примиряющее сказала она.  
Наверное, в лице Криштиану что-то поменялось после этого «Если бы мог», — потому что Антонелла вдруг стала серьезной.  
— Ты не веришь, — констатировала она, но как-то спокойно. Возможно, она бы добавила еще что-нибудь, но у нее вдруг зазвонил телефон. На экране высветилось: «Софи».  
Антонелла вышла, коротко извинившись, а Криштиану остался на кухне доедать подтаявшее мороженое. Пару минут он сидел в тишине, пока голоса за окном вдруг не стали громче. Должно быть, Месси и Дибала решили перебраться в тень дома. Криштиану невольно напряг слух, а потом воровато оглянувшись подкрался к окну, надеясь, что с улицы его не видно.  
— Послушай, давай с самого начала, — устало говорил Месси. Его и без того не самый приятный голос становился еще и скрипучим, когда он начинал тихо беситься. — Пауло, ты же не дурак, я это точно знаю. И прекрасно понимаешь почему отправили на разговор именно тебя. Две причины: я слишком хорошо отношусь к тебе, чтобы сразу выставить за дверь, а все остальные просто отказались говорить со мной на эту тему. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Кун отказался точно.  
— Кун пока не хочет иметь никаких дел со сборной.  
— Не могу его осуждать.  
— Пипита тоже хочет завершить карьеру, Ди Мария еще думает... Это же глупо, массовый исход гениальных футболистов по личным причинам, даже без прощальных матчей и официальных заявлений!  
— Пауло, это всё можно было обсудить по телефону. Зачем на самом деле ты приехал?  
— Но ты же не берешь трубку, когда звонит тренер!  
— Правильно, потому что я ушел из сборной еще при предыдущем. С Сампаоли мы все решили.  
Криштиану с трудом подавил смешок, вгрызшись в ложечку с мороженым. А Месси был хорош, когда не строил из себя святошу.  
— Я глубоко сочувствую Скалони в той ситуации, в которой он оказался, но если он умный парень, он что-нибудь придумает. Для нашей сборной все не так безнадежно, как говорят спортивные эксперты. В атаке в последние годы было тяжеловато пробиться молодым парням, теперь будет легче. А для контрактов с «Адидас» у сборной есть ты.  
— Лео.  
— Ну что «Лео», или ты не восходящая звезда «Ювентуса»?  
— Не в звёздности дело и не в контрактах...  
— А в чем? — голос у Месси вдруг стал тихим и очень спокойным. — Зачем вообще нужен супер звездный игрок, которого не могут встроить в команду, если не для спонсорских контрактов?  
Дибала благоразумно промолчал.  
— Нападение — вовсе не проблемная позиция в нашей команде. И про восходящую звезду я не шучу — пришло твое время, Пауло. Ты уже насиделся за моей спиной. Я бы даже отдал бы тебе десятку, если бы не знал, что начнется в прессе.  
— Ну уж нет, спасибо, мне десятки в «Юве» хватает с головой.  
— Я о том же.  
Криштиану переступил с ноги на ногу и покосился на подтаявшее мороженное в стаканчике. Его разрывало от противоречивых желаний: хотелось одновременно выглянуть в окно и напугать их до полусмерти и одновременно затаиться и послушать еще. Месси интересно говорил, когда не знал, что за ним наблюдают.  
— Поговори с Куном, — вдруг сказал Дибала.  
— Ах, вот в чем дело.  
— Ты все еще капитан и его близкий друг. Он послушает тебя.  
— Как раз меня и не послушает, он слишком... — Месси вдруг странно замялся, — занят сейчас.  
— Да? И чем же?  
— В Англии очень тяжелый чемпионат. Он сосредоточен на работе в клубе.  
Криш недоверчиво хмыкнул — слава богу, практически в унисон с Дибалой и его чудом не услышали.  
— Скалони нужны старые лидеры в раздевалке, я понимаю. Поговорю с кем смогу. Вроде бы Анхель там еще ничего не решил?  
— Да как-то... Ой!  
Дибала вскрикнул и Криштиану повернул голову уже зная, что он там увидит. Он так увлекся разговором, что не заметил их с Месси перемещений и теперь на него смотрели сквозь приоткрытое окно в упор.  
— Привет, — Криштиану улыбнулся, показав зубы и тут же поспешил выйти на улицу, чтобы появление было хоть немного эффектным.  
— Ммм, Дибала — Роналду, Роналду — Дибала. Хотя вы наверняка уже знакомы, что это я, — пробормотал Месси превращаясь в обычного слегка занудного себя.  
Криштиану чувствовал небольшое разочарование — где тот ироничный засранец, который одними словами как будто гладил юного сокомандника, выражая свою благосклонность и даже восхищение, а другими вдалбливал необходимое ему в глупую голову?  
— Я читал что-то подобное, — вдруг выдавил Дибала. — Точно была какая-то статья, где говорилось, что Роналду переехал в Барселону к Месси. Я еще подумал: что за чушь?  
— А что за газета была, не припомнишь? — спросил Криштиану так, будто они вели нормальную светскую беседу.  
— «The Sun», полная желтуха.  
— Ха!  
— Ты где взял мороженное?  
Криштиану недовольно покосился на Месси, а тот смотрел на его стаканчик с остатками пломбира так, будто готов был откусить вместе с частью руки.  
— В холодильнике. Там вроде больше не осталось.  
— Зато я знаю, где осталось, — сказал Месси, развернулся и скрылся внутри дома.  
Криштиану подчеркнуто закатил глаза, показывая Дибале, мол, посмотри, какой вежливый хозяин дома, но тот все еще переживал потрясение от встречи. Чертов Месси, вечно ведет себя как некоронованный король и все-то у него получается складно и ладно — быть капитаном, уходить из сборной, возвращаться в сборную, вести беседы, эффектно исчезать даже если ушел просто за мороженным. А вот Криштиану даже не смог из спорта нормально уйти, на своих условиях.  
Молчание действовало на нервы.  
— Как там дела в Турине?  
Плохая попытка завязать разговор. Пауло смерил его диковатым взглядом.  
— Нормально. Как обычно. По-итальянски.  
Криштиану улыбнулся.  
— А тот вратарь, который впал в кому?  
Дибала сделал брови домиком, его без того детское лицо стало похожим на мультяшку.  
— Ты смотрел наш матч с «Кьево»?  
— Видел новости. Совершенно случайно. Так как он?  
— Плохо. Но стабильно. Я не знаю, врачи точно не говорят. Зато все вокруг говорят, что это дурной знак и мы в этом сезоне проиграем все, что только можно.  
— Хм, ну это просто глупости. Знаешь, перед тем как в меня ткнули ножом никаких дурных предзнаменований не было.  
Выражение лица Дибалы стало совсем сложным, а Криштиану поразился тому, как легко он сам поднял тему ранения. С Месси так не получалось, с ним всегда нужно было пройти какой-то круг страданий, прежде чем перейти к сути. Пауло попытался неловко перевести тему:  
— Выходит, вы с Лео друзья.  
— Выходит, раз уж я сижу у него в гостях.  
Прозвучало так, как будто Криштиану был тем самым родственником-приживалой или неизвестным другом большой звезды, который любит на досуге хвастаться в компании других своих менее удачливых знакомых. Почему-то в данный момент это показалось забавным, ведь он всегда был по другую сторону баррикад.  
— Так значит, ты знаешь про его панические атаки?  
— Конечно, он говорил об этом.  
— И ты видел их?  
Криштиану смерил Дибалу взглядом — а мальчишка-то не так прост.  
— Нет. Но неужели ты думаешь, что Месси врет?  
— Нет-нет, просто это очень странно. У него такая проблема, которая мешает ему играть, но ее никто не видел.  
Это недоверие странным образом задевало, хотя Криштиану думал почти точно так же. Но это он, а этот маленький сопляк два часа ныл и капал своему капитану на мозги, пытаясь уговорить его делать то, что он делать не хочет. В Италии что, не учат уважению?  
— Послушай, мальчик. Это Лионель Месси — совершенно другая весовая категория игроков. Если Лионель Месси хочет уйти из сборной — он уходит из сборной. Если Лионель Месси хочет закончить карьеру досрочно — он делает это. А почему такой игрок хочет закончить, никого не должно волновать.  
Дибала смешно захлопал ресницами и покраснел, но спросил неожиданно твердо:  
— Так значит, ты не был с ним на стадионе после чемпионата?  
— Нет! — Криштиану чуть повысил голос, с трудом удерживаясь от того чтобы рявкнуть в полную силу.  
— Мы можем съездить сейчас.  
Месси вышел из дома совершенно бесшумно, а сейчас шаркал шлёпанцами, как старый дед. Он нес две вазочки с мороженным, одну протянул Пауло.  
— Забрал из запаса для детей, надо будет потом не забыть купить еще, — пояснил он. — Ну так что, поехали?  
— Куда? На «Камп Ноу»?  
— Ну да. Я позвоню кое-кому и нас пропустят.  
— Еще бы нас не пропустили, — не удержался Криштиану. — Но ты уверен? Сейчас?  
— А почему нет?  
Месси был совершенно спокоен, полная безмятежность на лице. Он не выглядел как человек, который знает, что через полчаса ему совершенно точно станет плохо, если они поедут на стадион. Блефует? Берет на слабо? Но зачем?  
Дибала метался взглядом между ними, пытаясь разгадать, что они задумали, но если бы сам Криштиану был в это посвящен!  
— Всегда хотел осмотреть «Камп Ноу», как турист, — осторожно подал голос он.  
Месси дернул плечом.  
— Ладно, но потом надо будет забрать мальчишек с тренировки — Анто поехала в город.  
Криштиану еще раз всмотрелся в его лицо, но так ничего и не понял.  
***  
Какого-то восторга и трепета перед «Камп Ноу» у Криштиану не было никогда — стадион, как стадион. Тем более в будний день, когда нет игры. Зато Дибала глазел разве что не приоткрыв рот, изредка бросая взгляд на Месси. Тот вел себя как обычно — замкнувшись в себе, следовал к только одному ему ведомой цели.  
Они оставили машину на служебной парковке, Месси спокойно повел их к одному из входов, где дежурил всего один пожилой охранник. Они поздоровались кивками, охранник меланхолично скользнул взглядом по Криштиану и Дибале и не нашел их особо интересными. Главная звезда «Барселоны» привела на внеплановую экскурсию звёзд «Реала» и «Ювентуса»? Ничего необычного, каждый день случается что-то подобное.  
Месси петлял по коридору совершенно не собираясь играть роль радушного хозяина, об экскурсии никто и не заговаривал. Несмотря на то, что вся это атмосфера великого стадиона «Барсы» на него не действовала, Криштиану чувствовал себя немного неуютно. А вдруг эти панические атаки не выдумка и не самоубеждение Лионеля, вдруг его сейчас, как это называется, «накроет»? В спорте случалось всякое, кто-то ломался, кто-то впадал в депрессию, кого-то тошнило от нервов перед сложными матчами, но настоящих панических атак Криштиану никогда не видел и весьма отдаленно знал, что при них необходимо делать.  
Еще его немного бесил Дибала. Не нравилось, как он сразу продавил Месси и заставил вернуться на поле. Хотя тут еще кто кого заставил, да... И всё же в складной легенде Дибалы было что-то фальшивое, даже если принять во внимание всё, что он успел услышать из разговора. Кто такой вообще Дибала? Звезда «Ювентуса»? Да сколько у него там вообще сезонов на профессиональном уровне? И самое главное — кто он такой, что его будет присылать новый тренер аргентинской сборной и просить уговорить главную звезду команды вернуться?  
Криштиану покосился в сторону Дибалы. А что, если зайти с другой стороны: кто такой этот Лионель Скалони, может, какой-то дальний родственник Пауло? Нет, это его куда-то не туда понесло. Скорее всего, дела обстояли еще проще — Пауло, являясь той самой «молодой надеждой» команды решил сам разузнать, что происходит с ее остатками и непосредственно капитаном, возомнил себя черти-кем и приехал. Никто его на самом деле не присылал — зачем? Криштиану теперь посмотрел на Дибалу по-другому и усмехнулся. Вот же маленький засранец! Интересно, он уже успел присесть на уши Агуэро и Анхелю, или начал с козырей?  
Месси так спешил, что совершенно отрешился от происходящего, как будто позабыв про своих спутников. Единственное что — немного следил за скоростью шага, наверняка ради Криштиану, сейчас это даже не казалось унизительным. Но все равно на поле они практически выбежали. Месси застыл у кромки газона и внимательно сверлил трибуны взглядом. Криштиану поймал себя на том, что невольно задержал дыхание, внутренне сжавшись от того, что может произойти. Краем глаза он заметил, что Дибала тоже замер на месте.  
Но ничего не случилось. Месси ступил на газон, прошел пару неуверенных шагов, как бывало делали игроки возвращаясь после тяжелых травм. Криштиану пытался угадать о чем он думает: быть может, его панические атаки, если и существуют работают только при полном стадионе, на настоящих матчах? Возможно, есть шанс вернуться к тренировкам? В боку снова закололо — он все-таки немного запыхался от стремительного шага по коридорам Камп Ноу.  
— Эй, Лео! — Пауло швырнул невесть откуда взявшийся мяч в Месси. Тот не задумываясь принял его грудью, потом подбросил головой и только потом поймал на внутреннюю сторону стопы.  
Со стороны это выглядело единым абсолютно естественным движением, как течение воды или полет птицы. Ничего лишнего, сплошные рефлексы, отработанные за годы на поле и вросшие в тело. Криштиану ощутил настолько сильный удушливый прилив зависти, что на мгновение позабыл про физическую боль. Лионель же вдруг поднял голову, заметил его взгляд и нелепо дрыгнул ногой. Мяч свалился со стопы и ускакал куда-то в сторону ворот. За ним побежал Дибала.  
Криштиану с усилием растянул губы в улыбке и кивнул, мол, догоняй, поиграй немного. Месси не сводил с него напряженного взгляда. Нет, это было невыносимо, что ему еще надо, письменное разрешение? Криштиану повернулся и пошел в сторону тренерской скамейки, на которую падала тень. Пускай погоняют, от него не убудет. Если это цена за пребывание в гостеприимном доме Месси, то он готов заплатить.  
Сначала они занялись перепасовкой, а потом Месси красиво увел мяч из-под ног Дибалы и устремился к пустым воротам. Пауло рассмеялся и пошел за вторым мячом в сторону подтрибунки. Криштиану сначала немного наблюдал за ними, а потом стал со скуки рассматривать поле и трибуны. Странное ощущение — просто сидеть, смотреть как играют другие и даже не пытаться встать и хотя бы подурачиться с мячом. Для самоуспокоения можно было представить, что это просто передышка между подходами на тренировке, или он снова пришел на очередной матч Младшего. Или подготовка к тренерской работе — вот уж смех, да и только. До своего ранения Криштиану даже не рассматривал такое продолжение карьеры, но сейчас задумался, как над вариантом возвращения. Мощная была бы история, болельщикам бы понравилось, к тому же многие тренера начинали рано из-за травм не совместимых с профессиональным спортом. Не он первый, не он последний. Эту мысль стоило обдумать позже, потому что сейчас Криштиану мог чувствовать к ней только раздражение. Стоять на бровке и знать, что футбольное поле для него теперь под запретом, и он никогда не может пробежать столько же, сколько сказал пробежать семнадцатилетнему сопляку — что может быть хуже? Только то, что пока что он не смог бы даже тайм на бровке полноценно отстоять.  
Пока Криштиану предавался невеселым размышлениям, на поле что-то поменялось. Он не уловил момент, когда именно это случилось, но заметил как Месси стремительно движется в сторону подтрибунки, а мяч с которым он работал валяется в стороне. Дибала даже не обратил внимание на происходящее, убежав на другую половину поля, а вот Криштиану начал медленно подниматься со скамейки, стараясь не делать резких движений. Если он сейчас что-то себе дернет, то это не поможет Лионелю — два немощных инвалида в компании Дибалы будут обречены.  
Пауло заметил его трепыхания и нагнал его у входа в подтрибунку.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ему плохо.  
— Откуда ты...  
Криштиану кивнул в сторону лестницы — Лионель сидел на самом верху, уткнувшись головой в колени, его спина тяжело вздрагивала. Дибала рванул к нему.  
— Лео! Как ты... ты можешь встать? Может, позвать врача? Где у вас врач?  
— Его нужно вывести со стадиона. На воздухе станет легче. И не смотри на меня так — я тебе помочь ничем не могу!  
Дибала еще раз бросил на него неприязненный взгляд, осторожно приподнял Месси за корпус, а потом перекинул руку себе через плечо. Они были почти одного роста, Лео тяжело навалился на Пауло, но переставлял ноги самостоятельно. Он продолжал тяжело дышать, со свистом выпуская воздух сквозь сжатые зубы в тщетных попытках успокоиться, на висках выступил пот. Криштиану сейчас как никогда ненавидел свое слабое после ранения тело и все еще ноющий бок — раньше он бы просто подхватил коротышку Месси на руки или перекинул через плечо, они бы достигли выхода в мгновение ока, а теперь остается только бессильно наблюдать. Быть максимально бесполезным.  
Впрочем, медленное ковыляние в каком-то смысле помогло — когда они наконец дошли до выхода, Месси вроде бы немного успокоился и перестал вздрагивать. Один из охранников убежал за водой, кто-то хотел позвонить врачу, но Криштиану памятуя о нежелании Лионеля афишировать свое состояние, наврал что сюда уже едет Антонелла и все под контролем. Ему поверили, точнее, не посмели усомниться — когда о состоянии Месси печется сам Роналду, то нет причин не верить ему. Сообщение Анто он все же отправил, побоявшись звонить.  
Их устроили в одном из кабинетов кого-то из менеджеров на стадионе, принесли воды и печенья, Дибалу отправили с еще одним охранником перегонять машину на ближнюю парковку для гостей стадиона. Они каким-то образом выскочили к главному входу — хорошо еще, что не столкнулись с какой-нибудь экскурсионной группой. Месси пил ледяную воду уставившись в одну точку на противоположной стене. Похоже, он был уже в порядке. Криштиану стоял рядом, глядя в окно сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи. Он ощущал привычную для последних месяцев усталость, но не мог заставить себя присесть, внутри все бушевало.  
Он чувствовал себя обязанным что-то сказать, но слова о спокойствии, утешении или смирении перед судьбой не шли в голову. Все в этом духе казалось ложью и отравой. Вроде бы, Месси религиозен? Криштиану не был уверен. Сложно судить по одной фотосессии в трусах и с крестиком, или по татуировкам с Иисусом. Так или иначе, мысль о том, что Господь подарил это им, как испытание, которое нужно пройти с честью тоже вызывала отторжение. Они не были ангелами, но и не нагрешили настолько, чтобы проходить сейчас через все это заслуженно.  
— Я хочу чтобы он горел в Аду, — вдруг сказал вслух Криштиану и сам немного испугался своих слов. Месси перевел на него недоуменный взгляд. — Он. Этот. Ты знаешь. За всё, что он сделал с нами, со мной и с тобой.  
Месси протянул руку и Криштиану поймал его за ладонь. Стало немного легче, хотя ничего особенного не произошло.  
— Тише-тише, не стоит гневить Бога такими словами.  
— А он не прогневал Бога тем, что он сделал?!  
— Криштиану, не надо. Он под следствием, его осудят. А после того, как он выйдет через много-много лет, наши с тобой фанаты превратят его жизнь в Ад. Знаешь, не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте сейчас.  
— Через много-много лет у нас больше не будет фанатов.  
— Ты этого боишься?  
Криштиану заглянул во внимательные глаза Лионеля. Он не прятал взгляд как обычно — ну надо же, как вовремя решил поиграть в нормального человека.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда не думай об этом. У нас сейчас есть другие проблемы, которые нужно решать. Ты крепко стоишь?  
— Что? Да.  
Месси потянул его за руку, потом оперся на кресло чуть-чуть перенося вес на него и встал.  
— Пойдем. Сейчас Анто убьет Дибалу и в национальной команде Аргентины вообще никого не останется.


	7. Chapter 7

Тот день закончился довольно сумбурно. Антонелла приехала на «Камп Ноу» и быстро со всем разобралась: вызвала водителя чтобы отогнал машину Месси домой и забрал детей с тренировки, позвонила няне, которая сидела вместе с Чиро и Матео, чтобы та задержалась, вызвала такси Дибале, чтобы тот мог уехать в аэропорт. Криштиану смотрел на то, как она четко действует и продолжает при этом улыбаться знакомым из персонала стадиона и недоумевал, как у нее может что-то не получаться с магазином. Она была совершенно спокойна, собрана и уверена в своих действиях. Настояла на том, чтобы врач из медкомнаты измерил давление и Лионелю, и Криштиану, даже захватила его таблетки. Рядом с женой Месси вел себя довольно странно — как будто пытался соскользнуть в свое привычное отстраненное состояние, но при этом его что-то удерживало. Даже пытался улыбаться (довольно деревянно) и шутить (совершенно нелепо). Антонелла не обращала на это никакого внимания.   
Самому Криштиану перед ней было невыносимо стыдно. Ладно, Месси решил показать шоу, но он-то о чем думал? Даже его недоверие не могло быть оправданием. Пауло, похоже, действительно приезжал всего на один день проверить, не врет ли его капитан и действительно ли причина ухода из сборной так уж серьезна. Теперь его ждет вечерний самолет, а утром уже тренировка в обожаемом «Ювентусе», а вот Криштиану останется здесь разбираться со всем этим дерьмом.   
Больше всего он боялся, что в машине Антонелла начнет кричать, плакать или наоборот будет скорбно молчать, чтобы они получше прочувствовали свою вину. Но едва они остались втроем, она с беспокойством спросила, в порядке ли они оба. Криштиану так обалдел, что пропустил выяснение кого может стошнить в машине и кто из-за этого должен ехать на переднем сидении. Он решил уступить его Месси, в конце-концов, это была его жена.  
— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — спокойно поинтересовалась она, когда они уже выехали с парковки.  
— Честно? Хотел проверить, вдруг всё закончилось. Вдруг теперь... — Месси оборвал сам себя и отвернулся к окну, задумчиво поглаживая бороду.  
Антонелла, как ни удивительно, его поняла.  
— А, ясно. Ну, это было бы слишком просто. Это же не компьютерная игра и не сказка.  
— О чем вы? — резко спросил Криштиану. Ему не нравились такие секреты и непонятные фразочки, которыми они как будто перепасовывались через его голову.  
Антонелла посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Лео думал, что если ситуацию повторить... В смысле, если на стадионе с ним будешь ты, и это будет пустой стадион, то все прекратится. Но это не так работает, это слишком серьезные вещи.  
— Да знаю я, знаю! — Лео саданул рукой по двери и тут же стих. — Извини.  
— Не за что. Совершенно. Я бы сама так сделала, наверное.   
— А я так уже сделал, — Криштиану сам не ожидал, что скажет это, но продолжил, обращаясь к повернувшемуся Лионелю: — Я принял твое предложение приехать к вам ненадолго, потому что меня мучили кошмары с твоим участием. Постоянно снился тот момент... ты знаешь какой. Думал, если ты будешь у меня на виду постоянно, то они прекратятся. Не помогло.  
В полной тишине в салоне машины было слышно только кликанье поворотника, который включила Антонелла, перестраиваясь.  
— Любой способ годится, даже если он дурацкий. Хорошо что попробовал, — она улыбнулась ему глядя в зеркало заднего вида. — Так, ладно, забыли пока. Давайте закажем что-нибудь на ужин, у кого какие идеи?  
— Что ты сказала Пауло? — невпопад спросил Месси.  
— А что я сказала Пауло? Ему позвонили из тренерского штаба и вроде как сказали, что он не уведомил клуб о своей отлучке...  
— Звучит странно.  
— Я клянусь, это не я. У меня нет знакомств в «Ювентусе», знаешь ли, футбол не по моей части.  
Антонелла хлопала ресницами так невинно, что ей невозможно было поверить. Криштиану поставил мысленную заметку, расспросить ее что же на самом деле случилось у них с Дибалой. Точнее, каким образом она ухитрилась отправить его в Турин за пять минут разговора.  
***  
Поздним вечером Криштиану вышел в сад пройтись и заметил Лионеля снова у бассейна, примерно там же, где они утром сидели с Дибалой. Он подошел неспешным шагом и так же медленно опустился на лежак. С каждым разом получалось все лучше и ловчее, еще месяц и, возможно, он сможет снова садиться без боли. Месси, который до этого гипнотизировал взглядом подсвеченную водную гладь, повернулся к нему.  
— Извини, не захватил с собой выпивку — кувшин с лимонадом бы не донес, — пошутил Криштиану и сразу пожалел об этом, потому что Месси попытался вскочить.  
— Принести что-нибудь? Погоди, я сейчас.  
— Да стой, не нужно, можем и так поговорить. Если тебе удобно.  
— Ладно, — он сел на место, но теперь казался более напряженным. — О чем?  
Криштиану не хотелось начинать с главного, поэтому он тут же схватился за первую попавшуюся мысль.  
— Как думаешь, кто на самом деле прислал Дибалу?  
— Что? Как это, «кто» — новый тренер, Скалони.  
— А с чего бы ему вообще давать такое задание Дибале?  
Лионель нахмурился, впервые замечая нестыковки в легенде.  
— Тогда кто бы мог его прислать?  
— Я намекаю на то, что его никто не присылал. Он приехал сам, чтобы проверить правдивы ли слухи о твоей болезни и попытаться уговорить тебя вернуться, по обстоятельствам. А все потому что он малолетний идиот с раздутым самомнением, который вообразил себя бог весть кем.  
Лео не стал защищать Дибалу от нападок, а только задумчиво кивнул и откинулся на спинку лежака, чуть расслаблясь.  
— Да, может, ты и прав. Пауло любит брать на себя ответственность и иногда перегибает. С годами разберется, что да как.  
Криштиану почувствовал то же раздражение, словно Дибала стоял прямо перед ним и снова не мог понять, почему это Месси стало плохо.  
— И это всё?   
— А что еще я могу сделать? Смена поколений в нашей сборной рано или поздно произошла бы, как ей не сопротивляйся. И я даже немного рад, что Пауло оказался неравнодушным человеком в такой ситуации. Значит и впредь он будет внимательным к команде и, возможно, хорошим капитаном.  
— Знаешь, забавно с каким трудом ты ищешь в его поведении только хорошее и придумываешь, что в будущем это пригодится. А на самом деле это просто не выросший ребенок, который лезет не в свое дело. Сколько ему там? Двадцать пять? Я в двадцать пять уже...  
— Выиграл золотой мяч? — Месси иронически улыбнулся. — Теперь есть шанс и у Пауло.  
Шпилька была намеренная, но Криштиану не обиделся. Наоборот, ему нравилось, когда Лео выходил из своего обычного состояния занудного святоши.  
— Мяч я выиграл в двадцать три. А сейчас хотел сказать, что в двадцать пять я уже набрался немного ума и понимал, в каких ситуациях нужна моя помощь, а в каких лучше потеряться на фоне.  
— О, ты никогда не терялся на чьем-то фоне, — туманно сказал Месси и тут же перескочил на другое: — Я долгое время злился на Пауло, я помню тот момент как будто покадрово. Если бы он остался рядом с тобой, когда выбежал тот человек. Если бы не перехватывал этот мяч. Какого черта он вообще побежал в ту зону, тоже мне, опорный полузащитник нашелся. У них в «Ювентусе» полностью сумасшедший тренер, всех заставляет играть не на своих позициях и отрабатывать в защите. Не удивлюсь, если Пауло сможет сыграть и за центрального.  
— Лео.  
Месси уронил лицо в ладони и потер пальцами веки.   
— Я перебирал варианты, которые могли случиться. Если бы ты принял мяч и протащил его дальше, тот человек не смог бы тебя догнать. Если бы все не были так увлечены игрой, то быстрее бы заметили, что кто-то выбежал на поле. Он мог ударить кого-то другого. Меня. Это было бы логично, обычно фанаты известных людей хотят убить именно их...  
— Прекрати!  
Лео поднял на него покрасневшие глаза. Криштиану с трудом сглотнул, в горле было очень сухо.  
— Ты как будто специально доводишь себя до истерики. И до того, чтобы паническая атака повторилась. Сегодня уже была одна, достаточно.  
— На самом деле я немного соврал Анто в машине. Я не настолько верю в чудеса, что рядом с тобой на поле все вернулось бы на круги своя. Мелькнула такая мысль, да, но вообще-то это было показательное выступление для Пауло. Чтобы он знал, что может потерять всё. Я тоже немного ему завидую — молодость, упорство, лучшие годы карьеры впереди. И он здоров.  
— Я ему не завидую, говори за себя.  
Криштиану не врал — он действительно не чувствовал зависти к Дибале, только неприязнь. Лео после своих признаний как-то стух, словно перенес еще один приступ. Он снова расслабился на лежаке и пытался дышать глубже. Еще немного и снова залезет обратно в свою раковину.  
— Послушай, так дальше не может продолжаться. Ты должен обратиться к врачу.  
Лео дернул плечом.  
— И что это даст? Сам же говоришь — мозгоправы ничего не понимают.   
— Эй, ты был к ним получше настроен! Не говори, что я так быстро тебя убедил.  
— Мы с Анто читали про подобные психологические травмы. Панические атаки не лечатся. Не до конца — они могут вернуться в любой момент. Человеческая психика это слишком сложно.  
— Могут вернуться, а могут не вернуться. После сегодняшнего дня я понимаю только одно — тебе нужна помощь. Квалифицированный врач, такой же, как физиотерапевт-реабилитолог, только для этого, — он постучал пальцем по лбу, вызвав у Месси легкую улыбку. — Почему ты отказываешься? Представь, что было бы, если бы я отказался от того, чтобы меня зашивали, шел бы поддерживая вываливающуюся печень и говорил, что все в порядке?  
— Тебя не туда ударили.  
— Не важно, это образ. Наши раны реальны, Лео. У тебя и у меня.  
Лео молчал, снова уставившись на воду в бассейне. Криштиану уже начинал тихо беситься от его несговорчивости. Пожалуй, в ослином упрямстве они с Дибалой были похожи, как близнецы. Он решил зайти с другой стороны:  
— Ты говорил, что твой отец не хочет, чтобы ты обращался к врачу? Почему? Боится за твою репутацию? Но как вы собрались объяснять твое настолько долгое отсутствие — рано или поздно какой-нибудь журналист пронюхает, что происходит на самом деле.  
— Если я обращусь к врачу, это случится гораздо быстрее.  
— Это и так случится. Особенно после сегодняшнего. Думаешь, все охранники «Камп Ноу» удержатся от сплетен? Сомневаюсь. Да и без того в интернете уже ходят несколько безумных теорий. Но это все мелочи, по сравнению с тем, что ты почему-то откладываешь помощь самому себе.  
Месси повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на Криштиану.  
— Нет. Я не верю, что ты вправду хотел бы, чтобы этот псих ударил тебя.  
— Но он и так ударил меня.  
Молчание после такого напряженного разговора показалось еще более неловким, чем обычно. Криштиану все же прочистил горло и судорожно перебрал в голове вопросы, которые можно обсудить с Месси. Желательно, не касаясь ранения и поехавшей крыши. Таких оказалось немного.  
— Я кое-что подслушал из вашего с Дибалой разговора... Случайно!  
— Да, да, — Лео тоже почувствовал облегчение от смены темы.  
— Кажется, он настроен серьезно и в следующий раз улетит из своего Турина терроризировать Куна.  
— О, ничего не выйдет. Кун был просто в бешенстве после этого чемпионата. Не видел его никогда таким злым и серьезным.  
— Да, представляю. Но ты почему-то сказал Дибале другое — что Кун не сможет вернуться в сборную из-за слишком насыщенного чемпионата. Что за чушь? Когда такое было, чтобы клубные дела мешали сборным?  
— Ах, это. Дело не в чемпионате, а в Гвардиоле. У них были напряженные отношения какое-то время, а потом немного сгладилось. Кун хочет ему понравиться.  
Криштиану завис.  
— В смысле? Раз все сгладилось, то почему Куну нужно ему нравиться?  
— В более прямолинейном смысле.  
Лицо Лионеля было абсолютно непроницаемым, невозможно было понять серьезно он или нет.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать...  
— Что Гвардиола бисексуален. И Кун тоже. И втрескался в него, как школьник в крутого преподавателя, когда наконец въехал в его объяснения. Но Пеп не заводит отношений с игроками — непрофессионально и, по-моему, у него кто-то есть. Так что это дважды безнадежное мероприятие.  
Криштиану потряс головой.  
— Ты сейчас просто перевернул мое представление о великом Гвардиоле. Что еще ваша Барселона скрывает в своих стенах? Только мне такую информацию нужно подавать постепенно, учти, я сейчас слишком потрясен.  
Лео тихо рассмеялся и Криштиану, несмотря на дурацкий день, вдруг почувствовал легкость. Они сплетничали про лучшего друга Месси и его же бывшего тренера, и в этом было что-то только для близкого круга. Он не чувствовал себя шокированным, на самом деле. Про Пепа ходили разные слухи, а вот Агуэро был замечен разве что в излишней привязанности к Месси, но чем черт не шутит. Почему-то Криштиану хотелось пожелать Куну удачи. Хотя бы мысленно.  
***  
Официальной причиной пребывания Криштиану в Барселоне были врачи. Он так и сказал матери, а она, разумеется, приняла всё за чистую монету — его желание вернуться в спорт было естественным для нее, как и уверенность в том, что все получится. Она всегда была такой, достаточно было вбросить ей какую-то более-менее соответствующую представлению о ее золотом мальчике мысль и дальше она выстраивала картину сама. А Криштиану старался соответствовать, до поры до времени. Сейчас же у него не было сил ни на что. Он собрал свою команду из пиарщиков, диетологов, личных тренеров и юристов, и предложил поставить проект «Криштиану Роналду» на паузу. Они все искренне хотели помочь, ему пришлось мягко отказать. Команда, связанная со спортивной частью его жизни — питание, тренировки, менеджмент, — отправилась в бессрочный отпуск. Пиарщикам он предоставил выбор уйти или остаться и работать с брендом CR7 в такой нелегкий час. Ушли немногие, Криштиану даже удивился.   
На самом деле всё было обманом — они не могли не понимать. Никакого окончания отпуска не будет, просто потому что некуда будет выходить. Огромная команда ему больше не понадобится. Он так и будет влачить жалкое бесфутбольное существование, со временем все забудут о нем и будут вспоминать раз в пятилетку, да и то, только на фанатских сайтах, мол, а помните, был такой?   
Он не врал когда говорил с Месси об этом — нет, он боялся не забвения, а скорее тех последствий, к которым оно приведет. Его семья привыкла жить шикарно, во всем опираясь на славу звездного брата, сына, дяди и так далее. А больше всего они привыкли гордиться им за каждое глупое достижение, вроде лучшего бомбардира этого уикенда или игрока месяца по опросу болельщиков. Он и сам к этому привык. И с кристальной ясностью понимал, что теперь этого больше не будет.  
Так или иначе, к врачам он обратился. История спорта содержала в себе миллионы различных травм, тысячи неизлечимых и сотни, которые таковыми считались, но потом благодаря тяжелой работе врачей, физиотерапевтов, самих пациентов и их родственников, волшебным образом оставались в прошлом, а счастливый спортсмен возвращался в профессию и даже продолжал ставить рекорды. Бывали травмы и пострашнее, чем у Криштиану. Фигуристы крутили пируэты с болтами в коленях, теннисисты играли с замененными титановыми суставами, а какому-то из коллег по футболу перекроили ногу так, что отрезали половину мышц и тот вернулся в команду. Люди возвращались в спорт даже после операций на мозге — да по сравнению с этими историями не восстановиться после удара ножом было бы смешно!   
Криштиану понимал, что это будет не быстро и уж точно не просто, но барселонские врачи сказали ему ровно тоже самое, что и мадридские — ждать. Ни о каких восстановительных упражнениях и даже физиопроцедурах не могло быть и речи, пока его шрам полностью не заживет. А узнав о том, что рана уже разок расходилась из-за его глупости, все тут же увеличивали этот самый срок бездействия, перестраховываясь. Самый демократичный из врачей говорил о трех месяцах.  
Три месяца! И у него и без того было слишком мало времени, чтобы потратить три месяца на ничто. Да он скорее с ума сойдет и ляжет в психушку вместе с упрямцем Месси, будут через стены перестукиваться. Время, время утекало словно песок сквозь пальцы. Уезжая в Барселону Криштиану взял с собой письмо президента «Ювентуса», на которое так и не решился ответить, даже не доверил это пиарщикам. Ему казалось, что это единственная лазейка, возможность вернуться в футбол хотя бы на один матч — если он когда-нибудь наберет былую форму. Надеяться на прощальный матч от Переса не приходилось — тот ясно дал понять, что их сотрудничество окончено.  
Нелегкий бой между телом и духом пока выигрывало тело. Боль в боку порой появлялась во время таких простейших действий, что становилось неловко. Криштиану решил довериться для начала тому врачу, который рекомендовал паузу в три месяца и потом полную диагностику. Еще он прислушался к совету создать вокруг себя благоприятную обстановку — оттого и прилип к семье Месси, с которыми он чувствовал себя наиболее комфортно в данный момент, несмотря на все их странности и небольшие неудобства. Младших детей он оставил в Мадриде с матерью, решив, что еженедельных визитов пока хватит — практически, как и во время Лиги Чемпионов, а вот Криша отпустить от себя не смог. Ведь обстановка вокруг него должна была быть благоприятной, а не привести к нервному срыву.   
Из-за того, что ради самого себя он сделал все что мог, а может просто от скуки, он переключил свое внимание на проблемы Лионеля. Ему казалось, что после их разговора тот задумался о «мозгоправах». Или ему просто так хотелось — в целом, ничего не изменилось, Лео как зависал раньше с отрешенным лицом, так и продолжил зависать. Но события вокруг развивались стремительно и ровно так, как предсказывал Криштиану.  
О визите Месси на «Камп Ноу» все спортивные издания знали уже к вечеру в тот же день, новости разнеслись по соцсетям со скоростью лесного пожара. А дальше информация прошла сквозь испорченный телефон: важное сообщение о том, что Лео стало плохо на стадионе утонуло в бурных дискуссиях были ли вместе с ним Роналду и Дибала или нет. Да уж, набор спутников престранный, будь Криштиану простым футбольным фанатом, читающим новости по дороге на работу, никогда бы не поверил. К середине следующего дня в комментариях к ежечасно выкладываемым новостям про Месси творился ад. Заметки становились всё более истеричными. Спортивный мир и многочисленные фанаты Месси падали в безумие. Криштиану обновлял твиттер и комментарии под одной из самых глупых фэйковых статеек, вся эта интернет-активность развлекала его, хотя, конечно, в состоянии Лео не было ничего смешного. Еще он втайне надеялся, что хайп поможет ускорению процесса против той сволочи, которая едва его не прирезала. Если выяснится, что помимо физического ущерба здоровью Криштиану Роналду он нанес непоправимую психологическую травму Лионелю Месси, то его закроют на еще больший срок, ведь так?  
На слове «непоправимую» мысль сбилась и Криштиану наконец стало стыдно.   
В доме Месси все еще было достаточно тихо. О новостях не говорили — по телевизору включали только детские каналы, в результате чего счастливый Матео оказался завален мультиками про Спайдермена. Проходя мимо дивана Криштиану заметил, что Антонелла тоже читает тред в твиттере с конспирологическими теориями. Он увидел даже какое-то размытое фото и неловко наклонился, силясь разглядеть, когда Анто подняла голову и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.  
За секундную паузу он успел испугаться того, что она может ему сказать, настолько колючим и чужеродным был ее взгляд. Но она моргнула, улыбнулась — мило и привычно, и взмахнула телефоном.  
— Это не ваши фото, просто какой-то гений фотошопом балуется. Охрана заверила меня, что вчера у «Камп-Ноу» не было папарацци.  
Криштиану быстро кивнул и тоже растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Но в ближайшее время вокруг вашего квартала будет ад, верно?  
— Думаю, да. Но ничего, прорвемся, всякое бывало.  
— Просто я подумал... Лео ведь поедет забирать детей скоро? Может, мне поехать с ним?  
Анто взглянула на него уже с тревогой. Почему-то это очень трогало.   
— Ты уверен? Они накинутся на тебя. Вообще могу съездить я или снова отправить водителя.  
— Но мы не можем прятаться вечно, а они не отстанут. А так переключатся на меня с обсуждений состояния Лео.  
— Но ты не обязан...  
— Я знаю. Просто хочу проехаться и сделать сюрприз Младшему.  
После нескольких дней раздумий Криштиану все же согласился отдать сына в академию Барселоны — там, конечно, его научат играть в пас и больше ничего, но не бросать же тренировки совсем?   
— О, я думаю, он порадуется, — Антонелла наконец перестала хмурить свое миловидное лицо и с облегчением улыбнулась.  
Лео, если и удивился появлению внезапного попутчика, не подал виду. Они довольно быстро преодолели заслон из папарацци, которых умело сдерживала охрана фешенебельного района и доехали до академии в полном молчании, изредка переключая радиостанции, когда там начинались новости. А потом оказалось, что фраза «забрать мальчиков» носит еще более прямолинейный характер, чем можно было представить.  
Месси оставил авто на парковке, жестом позвал Криштиану, прошел в здание, кивнул девушке-администратору, которая приветливо и немного дежурно ему улыбнулась и широким шагом прямо сквозь административный корпус направился к... учебным полям. На миг Криштиану застыл на месте, а потом бросился догонять, если можно было так назвать это бодрое ковыляние. Он не мог понять, если Лео схватит паническую атаку прямо здесь, на глазах у детей и их тренеров, это будет... Но, судя по всему, тот знал что делает.   
Все же нужно отдать должное «Барсе» — академия для детей у них была сделана по высшему разряду. Поля в отменном состоянии, их много, с разной разметкой и воротами... Да ладно, он во всем этом не разбирался и сейчас уж точно было не до восхищения инфраструктурой чужого клуба, но он почему-то разнервничался и начал замечать все детали вокруг, как во время сложной игры. Месси шел к игровому полю, отгороженному тонкой сеткой — там гоняли мяч несколько ребятишек, отрабатывая простейшие перестроения. Лео просто крикнул что-то приветственное и Тьяго махнул ему рукой с бровки поля, а потом побежал к тренеру. Криштиану не успел перевести дух, как заметил, что Младший стоит на воротах и раздраженно закатил глаза.   
— Я знал, что твоя «Ла Масия» испортит мне сына, но чтоб так!  
— Это еще даже не «Ла Масия», а, считай, подготовительный этап.  
— Да наплевать, почему мой сын вратарь?!  
Месси отвернулся и неожиданно прыснул в сторону.  
— Прости-прости, это слишком смешно. Может, они просто решили поиграть после тренировки и ему такой жребий выпал...  
— Ха-ха, Месси, надо же как смешно, — на самом деле это было самую малость, чуточку забавно, но Криштиану не мог в этом признаться. — Вратарей ваша академия готовить, кстати, тоже не умеет.  
— И вообще непонятно чем занята, — в тон ему ответил Лео и продолжил смотреть на поле, улыбаясь.  
Он совершенно не выглядел тем самым человеком, которого скручивает в панической атаке на футбольном поле. Да он спокойно стоял и отпускал шуточки! Криштиану понял, что окончательно запутался. Но к ним подбежали дети и с острыми вопросами пришлось повременить.  
Он все же спросил на обратном пути, тихонько, пока мальчишки были заняты планшетом с какой-то игрой на заднем сидении. Лео лишь пожал плечами и коротко ответил, что на тренировочных полях в детской академии с ним ничего такого не случалось и он уверен, что не случится. А вот на тренировках с основной командой он чувствует необъяснимую тревогу. Насколько сильную? Ну, так, терпимую.  
Криштиану понимал, что это еще одна ситуация, где он совершенно бесполезен и не его это дело, если разобраться, но он просто не мог пустить это на самотек. Когда они вернулись в дом, он под каким-то выдуманным предлогом увел Антонеллу на кухню и задал ей все тот же вопрос.  
Антонелла вздохнула и обхватила себя руками.  
— Я не знаю. Понятия не имею, как все это работает. Он не может тренироваться, не может долго находиться на стадионе, даже в самом здании. На поле рано или поздно он начинает задыхаться. Это похоже на приступ астмы. Ему бы в самом деле показаться врачу, но...  
— Его отец, знаю. Мы говорили об этом.  
— Правда? Спасибо. Честно. Я не решилась давить, потому что с родителями у нас сейчас довольно натянутые отношения. Короче, я не хотела расстраивать его отца еще больше.  
Криштиану механически кивнул. Вот в чем он был полностью уверен, так это в том, что в семейные дела Месси погружаться глубоко не стоило. Достаточно было того, что он уже знал, для понимания ситуации.  
— Но это его жизнь, а не отца, — сказал он и запнулся, вспомнив про свою мать.  
Да уж, родительская тема была болезненна со всех сторон. Антонелла тоже почувствовала его неловкость и поспешила спасти ситуацию, насколько возможно.  
— А по поводу твоего вопроса... Панические атаки бывают разными, чем больше я о них читаю, тем больше путаюсь, верно, но еще это просто Лео. Он другой.   
— То есть, все эти шуточки про инопланетность...  
Анто фыркнула и наконец немного расслабилась.  
— Его футбольного таланта я даже не касаюсь — уж насколько я не разбираюсь в этом всем, а даже в детстве замечала, что он играет так, как будто в него кто-то вселился. Невероятно. Невозможно, но он это делает. И многие люди из-за этого глядя на него видят только футболиста, не человека. Даже то, чем восхищаются журналисты — благотворительность, хороший отец, примерный муж, бла-бла-бла, — они его не знают. Лео по-другому воспринимает мир. Когда его позвали в Барселону, в Росарио все радовались, но близкие люди схватились за голову — такой переезд это стресс для любого ребенка, а для Лео вообще что-то немыслимое. Я никогда никому этого не говорила, но помню как среди взрослых близких друзей семьи Лео ходили разговоры, что он не сможет. Что он сломается. Что родители испортят мальчику жизнь, уничтожат психику.  
— А ты? — хрипло спросил Криштиану, удивившись звуку собственного голоса. — Ты думала так же?  
Антонелла немного смутилась, отвела глаза и судорожно сжала пальцы.  
— Мне было восемь, вообще-то. Он написал мне трогательное письмо перед тем, как уехать и я... Я думала, что если он действительно так любит футбол, то у него все получится. Как видишь, так и случилось.  
— Может быть, это сработает еще раз? В спорт возвращались даже после операций на мозге.  
— Но это не операция.  
— Да знаю я, знаю. Не понимаю только одного — почему его так переключило, если ударили меня? Ну кто ему я и какое дело до чужих травм?  
Антонелла снова подняла на него глаза и почему-то именно в этот момент, на кухне, в домашней одежде и с растрепанными волосами, показалась ему очень красивой. Красивее, чем в вечерних платьях на церемониях вручения Золотого Мяча.  
— Потому что это Лео, — просто сказала она. — Он такой и другим никогда не станет.  
***  
За пару дней ситуация вокруг Месси в медиа накалилась до предела. Появление рядом с ним Роналду на снимках папарацци и отсутствие любых комментариев от него, близких и клуба дали интересный эффект, пускай и совсем не тот, на который надеялись они с Анто. Самый ощутимый результат — все резко забыли о том, что вместе с ними на «Камп Ноу» был еще и Дибала. Паршивец, из-за которого всё и закрутилось, отделался только парой дней затишья в инстаграме. И, судя по всему, нагоняем от тренера — Аллегри после субботнего матча довольно резко ответил журналистам о том, что понятия не имеет, как его игроки проводят личное время и за работу нянькой ему не доплачивают. Криштиану и Лео, снова необъяснимым образом засевшие смотреть матч «Ювентуса», выразительно переглянулись.   
В новостях же опять были только Месси и Роналду, Роналду и Месси. В другой момент это бы порадовало, но сейчас лишь нервировало, казалось насмешкой над их еще недавним противостоянием. Криштиану позвонил своим пиарщикам — те вбросили «инсайд» о том, что в Барселоне он нашел врача и готовится к реабилитации после ранения. Общение с Месси? После происшествия они сблизились, он оказывает Роналду большую поддержку и даже посоветовал нужную клинику для восстановления. Вот и всё, практически ни капли лжи. Даже полегчало как-то — после стольких лет добавить человечности в забронзовевшую статую великого Криштиану было весьма освежающе.  
С Месси же всё было не так просто. Официальной причиной его затянувшегося отпуска в этом году была травма. Клуб еще во время предсезонки выпустил пресс-релиз в котором говорилось, что из-за тяжелого психологического состояния и неожиданной травмы капитану «Барселоны» понадобится время, чтобы вернуться в строй. Сроки восстановления от загадочной травмы не уточнялись. Всем игрокам было запрещено говорить что-то конкретное — да никто и не знал ничего, кроме, может, Пике и Суареса. «Thoughts and prayers», как говорится.  
Сам Лео никаких пресс-конференций не проводил, но неожиданно согласился на предложение, когда ему позвонили из клуба. Идея показалась логичной для Криштиану, но его удивила реакция Антонеллы, особенно учитывая о чем они недавно говорили.  
— Ты уверен? В том, что хочешь всё им рассказать?  
Месси недовольно дернул плечом.  
— Рано или поздно они и так узнают — сопоставят факты, докопаются, что никаких физических повреждений у меня нет, узнают, что я записался к психологу. Так какая разница? Зачем добавлять людям ненужной работы, а фанатам нервов?  
— Причем здесь фанаты, ты ведь всегда оберегал право на частную жизнь.  
— Я и сейчас забочусь больше о нас, чем о фанатах. Они ведь не отстанут. Не хочу забирать Тьяго с тренировок, прорываясь сквозь журналистов у академии. И хочу чтобы ты могла нормально передвигаться по Барселоне с детьми.  
Анто раздраженно закатила глаза. Криштиану сидел, уставившись в планшет и делал вид, что временно ослеп и оглох. Немного порадовало, что Лео в каком-то смысле повторял его аргументы про поход к врачу, а значит хотя бы здесь для себя принял решение.  
— Ты пойдешь со мной завтра на пресс-конференцию?  
— Нет, — резко сказала Анто, поднялась с дивана и ушла куда-то на второй этаж.  
— Ладно, — спокойно откликнулся Лео и присосался к трубочке калебаса.  
Криштиану едва не хлопнул себя по лбу — ну как можно быть таким?! Он уже не считал их с Антонеллой такой идеальной парой, розовые очки упали с носа и разбились, но это все еще были люди, которые знали друг друга большую часть жизни и понимали порой на каком-то интуитивном уровне. Почему нельзя было договориться сейчас, в чем проблема?  
— А ты со мной пойдешь?  
Криштиану вздрогнул и приподнял бровь, поворачивая голову от планшета.  
— В качестве кого?  
Лео усмехнулся.  
— И то верно.  
На следующий день Анто стала еще более нервозной. Лео уехал на «Камп Ноу» — пресс-конференция, планировалась масштабная, — а она все нарезала круги по дому, хватаясь за разные дела и тут же бросая. Криштиану как-будто не замечала, но благодарно улыбнулась, когда он загнал мальчишек на второй этаж рубиться в приставку. Няня вместе с коляской со спящим Чиро вышли во двор, когда началась пресс-конференция.  
Анто застыла перед экраном, кусая губы и сжимая пальцы. Ее состояние немного передалось Криштиану и именно сейчас, когда в красно-синей комнате рассаживались журналисты, он понял, чего именно она боялась. Его немного замутило.  
На пресс-конференции Месси был и президент «Барселоны» Бартомеу, и тренер Вальверде, и даже кажется кто-то из игроков затесался среди прессы в зале. Криштиану показалось, что он мельком увидел Суареса. Лео выглядел как обычно — спортивный костюм в цветах «Барселоны», дурацкая кепка, отрешенный взгляд в никуда. Вместо первого вопроса от журналистов, начальник пресс-службы дал слово ему.   
Месси прокашлялся в сторону и постучал по микрофону.  
— Эм, здравствуйте. Спасибо, что пришли. Сожалею, что нам пришлось собраться по такому печальному поводу, но я чувствую себя обязанным прояснить происходящее. Я согласился на эту встречу, чтобы в первый и последний раз сказать: я завершаю карьеру.  
Криштиану закрыл лицо руками, а потом заставил себя вернуться к просмотру. Журналисты в комнате как будто оцепенели, никто не проронил ни звука. Все словно вдохнули и забыли выдохнуть. Оператор показал всех сидящих за столом: у Бартомеу бегали глаза и он был красным, как помидор, Вальверде смотрел куда-то в сторону, а Месси в своих спортивках и кепке неожиданно выглядел смущенным, как школьник. Еще бы — побеспокоил столько людей и это только начало.  
— Дело в том, что после Чемпионата Мира, как вы знаете, неудачного, хм... кое-что произошло. Я больше не могу находиться на поле дольше нескольких минут. Начинаю задыхаться от панических атак. Это правда, можем пойти проверить, я не вру.  
Внезапно рядом с телевизором всхлипнула Антонелла и Криштиану увидел, что по щекам Лео тоже бегут слёзы, а тот и не замечает.  
— Мне больно говорить об этом. И я уверен, что фанаты «Барселоны» тоже будут расстроены, — Лео коснулся щеки и с удивлением посмотрел на мокрую ладонь. — Хм, простите.  
Журналисты в зале наконец отмерли, кто-то перехватил микрофон и начал тарахтеть вопросы один за одним. Анто схватила с полки перед телевизором фотографию в красивой рамке, несильно размахнулась и швырнула в дальнюю стену. Криштиану подскочил на месте от треска и звона разбитого стекла. Анто взялась за маленькую вазочку и отправила ее туда же. Следом полетели кружка, книги, диски с музыкой — все что попадалось ей под руку. Все разлеталось на кусочки разных размеров, на белоснежной стене уже осталась пара царапин.  
— Анто...  
Красивая фигурка кошки раскололась с жалобным звоном. Криштиану поднялся с дивана и осторожно подошел к Антонелле. В пылу истерики она могла не заметить его и врезать, или начать вырываться. Шов мог снова разойтись, но это не волновало Криштиану — зашьют еще раз, в конце-то концов и еще плюс три месяца ждать.  
— Анто, послушай, надо перестать.  
Почему-то она послушалась и остановилась, уронила лицо в ладони и продолжила надрывно плакать. Ее плечи дрожали, она едва стояла на ногах. Криштиану осторожно обнял ее и повернул к себе, прижимая голову к плечу.  
-Ненавижу, Господи, ненавижу это всё, — глухо рыдала Антонелла.  
Криштиану гладил ее по плечам, не зная чем утешить. По телевизору вещал Бартомеу, но он даже не мог вслушаться и понять о чем именно.  
— Ну не надо, не стоит так... Все же хорошо, он жив, физически здоров. Сейчас спокойно пролечится у мозгоправов, не будет отвлекаться на тренировки. Всё будет в порядке.  
Антонелла громко всхлипнула и зарыдала еще горше.   
— Послушай, но ведь в какой-то степени это неплохо? Ты его любишь и я уверен, часто скучаешь по нему, пока он в отъездах. А теперь он всегда будет рядом, с тобой и детьми. Настоящая семья, а не только во время каникул. Ты же хотела видеть его чаще?  
— Но не такой ценой, не так, совсем не так! Футбол это всё для него, понимаешь?   
Да. Он понимал.


End file.
